


A Year of Numb3rs: 366 Fun Filled Prompts

by AngelNDarkness



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Amita Ramanujan bashing - chapter 1, Charlie/Ian established relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt used in each chapter, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 35,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness
Summary: 366 Fun Filled prompts to make a Year of Numb3rs... Each drabble/oneshot is a stand alone story unless specifically said otherwise...
Relationships: Don Eppes/Liz Warner, Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, Larry Fleinhardt/Megan Reeves
Comments: 53
Kudos: 29
Collections: Year of Fun Filled Prompts





	1. 1. Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: None of the chapters/drabbles/oneshots in this story/collaboration are connected to one another unless started otherwise in the A/N I always do at the beginning of each story/chapter… Erin (whatever55) and I both decided to do a story called A Year Worth of Numb3rs: 366 Fun Filled Prompts for the Numb3rs fandom… I’ll also be doing another one, but it will encompass more than one fandom… I decided that would be fun to see if I could do it… There may be days that I post more than one drabble/oneshot so this story may be completed before a year is up… The minimum amount of words for a chapter/oneshot/drabble is 300 words and the maximum amount of words for a chapter/oneshot/drabble is 10,000 words… We figured we had best give ourselves a limit otherwise who knows what we would/could come up with!!! LMAO!!! 
> 
> Oh and each prompt will be listed before the story/oneshot/drabble is started!!! I will warn you in the first A/N if there is character bashing so that you know not to read the chapter/story if you like that character… I guess I should also let you know that more than likely I won’t follow a timeline, but if a chapter/story is about a specific episode I will let you know that much in the first A/N as well!!! **I will warn you this chapter has slight Amita bashing so if you don’t like don’t read!!! Don’t get me wrong I like Amita, but in order to get this chapter/story the way I wanted it to go there wasn’t any way to stop from bashing her slightly… Well I probably could have if I had tried harder, but like I said every once in a while, I just let my muse have her own way!!!** Now, onto the story!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 957 Words**
> 
> Prompt #65: (word) Weakness
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ 

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted to get up and walk out of his office, but he felt if he did that then he was letting Amita win and he didn’t want that at all. He looked at the young woman whom he thought of as a friend with hard eyes. “Amita, I’m tired of you telling me I’m making a mistake in what I’m doing. My personal life is just that and you have no say in what I choose to do or who I choose to date. If I want to date Ian then I will damn well date Ian!”

Amita glared at Charlie. “You cannot be with a man, Charlie! People will talk and call you weak!”

Charlie snorted. “Being with a man is not a weakness, Amita! Several people know that I am with Ian and they don’t have a problem with it. You don’t like the fact that I’m with Ian and not just because he is a man. I know that you have been hitting on me, but I’ve been acting like I’m blind to it because I didn’t want to cause a fight between us. However, since you brought up the fact that I’m with a man to the board members of where we work has made that point moot! Do you really think they didn’t know that I have a boyfriend? Ian went with me to the last fundraiser and he went with me as my date. All the board members have met him, and they like him. They unlike you aren’t bigots! This is the twenty-first century, Amita, and being gay is not a bad thing.”

Amita shook her head. “I don’t believe that you’re gay, Charlie. I know that you like me and if you’d give us a chance, I could show you that I’m better for you than Edgerton.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I like you as a friend, Amita, and nothing more. I’ve been with Ian for over a year. I love Ian and he loves me. He lets me be who I am without trying to change me into someone I’m not. I am who I am because Ian believes in me. I don’t have to change who I am just so I can meet his family. He isn’t ashamed of who I am or what I do with my life. Before you would even introduce me into your parents as a friend you tried to change who I am as a person. If you truly cared about me, Amita, then you wouldn’t have done that or still try to do that. I shouldn’t have to change how I look, dress, act, or talk just to meet people you think are important to you. It isn’t me that you like really, it’s the idea of me that you see in your head.”

Amita stepped forward only to stop when two people stepped in front of Charlie. Her eyes hardened when she saw that one of the two people who stepped in front of him was Ian. “Get out of my way, Edgerton. I have the right to touch Charlie if I want to.”

Ian shook his head but it was Don who snapped, “No, Amita, you don’t have the right to touch Charlie. My brother has asked you several times not to get into his personal space because you don’t respect it. Charlie has told you repeatedly that he is happy with Ian. Hell, my own father has told you that Charlie is happy with Ian. You don’t have to like the fact that Charlie is with Ian, but you don’t get to constantly tell him that his choice is wrong. My brother is happy, and I won’t let you keep trying to come in between him and the man he chose. If I find out that you corner him once more, I’ll make sure that he files a complaint not only with CalSci but with LAPD as well.”

Ian nodded. “I’ll make sure that Charlie gets a restraining order against you, Amita, if you don’t leave him be. He is old enough to make his own decisions. He doesn’t need you telling him what to do and acting like you have the right to boss him around. Just because he didn’t choose you doesn’t mean that his choice is wrong. Leave him alone and stop attacking his and my relationship every chance you get. I love Charlie and I’ll be damned if I let you make him think that being with the person who loves whether they are a man or a woman is a weakness. Get over your damn self and grow the fuck up.”

Charlie chuckled. “I love you too, Ian.” He shot a look at Amita over Ian’s and Don’s shoulders since he knew they wouldn’t move from in front of him until Amita was out of his office. “Just go, Amita, and don’t come back to my office until you can accept that I’m with Ian and have no intention of leaving him.”

He watched as she stormed out of his office and let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at Don and Ian before he quickly finished what he had been trying to get done before his brother and boyfriend arrived. He knew that if anything him being with Ian was what made him stronger as a person. He knew that no matter what Amita or anyone else for that matter said that him being with Ian was not a weakness but a strength because it made him want to be a better person and he was a better person than what he was before he had gotten with Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	2. Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don's thoughts on some things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 520 Words**
> 
> 238\. (character) Don
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don Eppes knew that he came off as abrasive a lot of times, but he did that on purpose. He knew what people said about him to his face and behind his back. He knew that they assumed that he wasn’t as smart as his younger brother because he didn’t graduate as young as his brother did. He wanted people to think and say those things because it meant that they would underestimate him which was a good thing in his line of work. He may not be quite as smart as Charlie was, but he was smart. He could have graduated early on, but he had chosen not to because he didn’t trust people to leave his brother alone. If he had graduated earlier then his brother would have been picked on even more than he was and there was no way in hell he was going to stand by as that happened. 

He smirked at his brother over one of his colleague’s shoulders. He knew that it was taking everything his brother had not to crack up laughing. He looked at the main with a raised eyebrow. “Are you truly that fucking stupid, Franklin? The fact that I have two college degrees is in my FBI file, so how in the hell do you not know that I have not only a Master’s in Criminal Justice but a bachelor’s degree in Political Science? I’ll be the first to admit that my brother is smarter than me, but I’m not stupid by any means. We have different areas that we both excel in. Why do you think I don’t always question how Charlie comes to a conclusion? It’s because I can follow along with no problem. Next time you decide to try to trash talk me to my brother make sure that you have your fucking facts straight!”

Charlie laughed. “Don helped me with choosing my minor when I went for my Applied Mathematics degree, Agent Franklin. After I read some of his course books for his Political Science degree, I knew that I wanted to go that route on top of the other degrees I was going for. Don isn’t stupid and anybody who says that he is needs to make an appointment for an MRI scan of their brain. Our mom and dad both knew that Don could have graduated by the end of his Freshman year of high school but respected his wishes on not skipping grades.”  
Don laughed. “I wanted to make sure you didn’t revert to your default on being an introvert, Charlie. Now, Franklin, I do believe you have somewhere else to be.” He watched as the other agent all but ran away from him and Charlie. He rolled his eyes at his brother but grinned when Charlie grinned at him. He made his way back to his desk with a big smile on his face. Yes, he knew that he was always underestimated and he loved it just about as much as he loved it when Charlie told someone that the reason he got his Political Science degree was because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all liked this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!!!
> 
> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	3. Charlie/Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Charlie and Ian fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the next prompt!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,459 Words**
> 
> 357\. (pairing) Charlie/Ian
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie looked at his fiancé and smirked. “I still can’t believe that after two years that nobody has figured out we’re together. How in the hell are they agents?”

Ian laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. “They probably haven’t figured that we’re together because they don’t know how often I come to L.A. or how often you go to Quantico. We’re both pretty good at hiding things when we want to, and we agreed that we weren’t ready for them to stick their well-meaning noses into our relationship. We’re damn good at keeping our personal lives locked away when we are working on the same case as one another. We love one another and as far as I’m concerned, I don’t care what they think about the fact that we’re together. If they don’t like it then they can just shut up and leave us be.”

Charlie nodded as he let Ian lead him into the FBI Headquarters of the L.A. branch. He had no doubt that Don, Larry, Amita, and Don’s team was going to be surprised to see Ian so quickly. After all they had both just gotten the call to come in and Don figured that it would be several hours before Ian could arrive. “I’m just glad that we finally picked a date for our wedding and when you will move out here full-time. I know that you’ll still have to travel some, but I will love seeing you more than once a month. I love you, Ian, but I swear these last two years we put in enough flying time that we should have probably bought our own plane instead of buying plane tickets.”

Ian snorted as he pulled Charlie into his chest once they were in the elevator. He ignored the looks that him and his lover were getting as he leaned back against the wall in the back of the elevator with Charlie leaning against his chest. “We probably should have bought our own plane and it is still something we can talk about if you want. I know that you will still be doing some consulting on the East coast and I’d feel better if you were on your own plane with the stuff that happened the last couple times you flew on your own. I know that you can take care of yourself, but you shouldn’t have to deal with idiots who don’t know how to take no when you’re flying somewhere.”

Charlie laughed. “I’ll look into getting a plane for us for when we have to fly places. Ready to face everyone?”

Ian grinned just as the elevator doors opened. “Let us go and shock some people.”

Charlie grinned up at Ian and stole a quick kiss before he pulled the older man out of the elevator behind him. He ignored the looks some agents were shooting him and Ian because he knew that they knew he was with Ian and had known for months now. He winked at them and then walked further into the bullpen and over to where Don, Colby, David, Megan, Larry, and Amita were standing with Ian’s hand still in his. When he stopped at the group, he bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look on their faces when they caught sight of Ian who stood right behind him with his free hand wrapped around his waist. “What did you guys need? I was in the middle of something when I got the call and didn’t catch everything David told me.”

Don’s mouth dropped open in shock and then slammed shut. “Just how long have you two been together?”

Charlie looked at Ian before he looked back at his brother. “We’ve been together for a little over two years, Don.”

Don blinked and then groaned as he took his wallet out. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to Amita as he rolled his eyes. “I never should have bet against you, Amita!”

Amita laughed. “I told you that Charlie was with someone and I told you that the someone he was with was Ian. Anyone with eyes could see that Charlie and Ian fell hard and quick for one another, Don. If you look at Charlie’s finger it looks like they are also engaged.”

Ian snorted and poked Charlie in the side. “I told you that Amita had us figured out, Professor! Amita, you just got yourself a free weekend at any spa you want courtesy of Charlie paying. I told him if I was right about you knowing that he had to pay for a weekend away at a spa for you and anything else you want to do that weekend.”

Amita giggled. “If you know what to look for Charlie does have tells on certain things. I knew that he was in a relationship, but when he kept going to Quantico, Baltimore, and D.C. I figured out that it was you he was seeing, Ian. I’m glad to see that not only was I right but that you two are perfect for one another. When is the wedding?”

Charlie smiled slightly. “The wedding will be July 16th and I can’t wait for it to get here. We’ve been going back and forth on the date but finally agreed on the sixteenth of July because Ian’s family will be here visiting at that point. We wanted to make sure that everyone we want to invite can come to the wedding.”

Larry shook his head. “Alan owes you money now, Amita. I can’t believe he guessed the end of June.”

Don snickered. “At least dad won’t be shocked when he gets here shortly. I should have listened to both him and Amita about you two being together. Charlie, when in the hell did you get so good at hiding things from me?”

Charlie chuckled. “I’ve always been good at hiding things from you if I didn’t want you to know something, Don. I just didn’t do it often, so you have yet to be able to guess when I’m keeping something from you or not. I should have known that Dad guessed though after the looks I saw him give me out of the corner of my eye several times.”

Alan who had walked up to behind Ian laughed. “Charlie, you are my youngest son. I always know when you are hiding something from me. It is good to know that I haven’t lost my touch in knowing just what kind of person attracts your attention.”

Charlie blushed. “You know me too well, dad. Okay, so what are we here for?”

David shook his head. “We didn’t get the chance to call you guys back, but we ended up giving the case we had to someone else because it matches a case of theirs. The other team are now on the way to pick up the suspect.”

Ian threw his head back and laughed. “It’s a good thing I was already here then so that I didn’t end up wasting the bureaus dime. Alan, it’s nice to see you again.”

Alan winked at Ian. “It’s nice to see you too, Ian. I’m also happy to know that I was right in telling you that Charlie would accept your proposal when you asked me for my blessing to propose to him.”

Charlie turned to face Ian in shock. “You asked my dad if you could marry me? Why didn’t you tell me that, Ian?!?!”

Ian blushed slightly. “I wanted to make sure that your dad was alright with me moving into the house before I actually moved in with you, Charlie. I didn’t want to run him out of his home. Why do you think he’s been secretive about who he has hired to help him remodel the part of the house you told him he could remodel? He hired my younger brother.”

Alan nodded. “Adam is great at his job and I can’t wait to see everything once he is finished designing the add-on to the house.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Now, I know why Adam is always laughing when he sees me and I ask him how his newest job is going.”

Ian snorted but didn’t deny it. He found it hilarious that Charlie never once suspected that his father not only knew about them but that he had hired someone to do the work on the house that was basically family. He wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed his head while he just listened to everyone around them talk. He had to admit that he loved the sense of family he got when he was with Charlie, Alan, Larry, Amita, Don, and Don’s team. He couldn’t wait until he moved to L.A. full-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I do hope that you all liked this little piece of fluff... Click the comment and Kudos button to let me know what you think!!!


	4. Colby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Colby....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 829 Words**
> 
> 237\. (character) Colby
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Colby Granger knew more than he probably should about a certain CalSci Math Professor, but he wouldn’t tell anyone the things he knew. He more than most people understood the reasons behind keeping certain things back from those he loved. He had been surprised the first couple of times he had seen Charlie Eppes because he had met the man years ago not that the Professor knew it was him. He was smarter than most people knew, but he kept it hidden so that he could be underestimated, and it’s saved his life more than once.

He was really surprised that so far none of his other teammates had picked up on the fact that Charlie knew more about weapons than he let on. He bit his lip to keep from laughing more than once when he caught Charlie rolling his eyes when David or Don tried to talk him through certain weapons. He knew just how good of a shot the younger man was and he knew just how good of a knife thrower the man was too. 

He seriously didn’t understand or see how Don, David, and even Megan couldn’t see that Charlie was involved with the sniper legend Ian Edgerton. Anyone with eyes could see that those two were completely in love with another. Maybe the fact that he had been a spy and in Intelligence gave him a leg up on some things but should his fellow FBI Agents truly be this damn blind when it comes to the man who more often than not shows up at their crime scenes to help them out? 

He walked over to where Charlie was standing at the black SUV and smirked. “Will you be seeing Edgerton tonight since he’s in town?”

Charlie looked at Colby and grinned. “I will be seeing Ian tonight. We’ve had plans for tonight since before Don pulled him into this case. So, Colby, how is it that you have figured out that I’m dating Ian when my own brother, a profiler, and someone I’ve known for years hasn’t figured it out?”

Colby shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve gotten accustomed to watching for small things because of having to play spy. If I missed something even if it was small, it could have cost me my life. I’m just glad that I was able to tell Don what was going on before I had to go on the run last year.”

Charlie snorted. “I gave hell to the head of the CIA about keeping you under that long especially after putting you on a team. I made him aware of just what I would do if he didn’t let you talk to Don before your name came up on the Janus List. There was no way in hell I was going to let him compromise your safety especially after your handler was killed. I’m glad that everything worked out because if it hadn’t there would have been a couple of bodies that would have ended up never being found.”

Colby laughed. “Do you think Don is ever going to figure out that you are more than he thinks you are? I knew from the start that you knew a lot more than I was told you did about law enforcement work. There is no way that your clearance could be as high as it is without having background in some weapons and other areas to keep yourself safe.”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “I love my brother, but sometimes he only sees what he wants to see. He’ll eventually figure out that I have even higher clearance than he does and once he does, he’ll realize just how many signs that he missed over the years. You and Amita should join Ian and me tonight for dinner. I’m sure we’ll have fun.”

Colby blushed and groaned. “I told Amita you’d realize that her and I were dating. Why is it that people always think you are more oblivious about things than you are?”

Charlie smirked. “I make sure that I appear oblivious so that I don’t draw attention to myself. One thing I learned a long time ago is that it is better to appear to know too little than too much because it very well could save my life one day.”

Colby nodded. “I understand that, Charlie. I’ll call Amita once we’re back at the office and see if she wants to go on a double date tonight. I won’t tell her that it is you and Edgerton we’re double dating with though because I know she hasn’t figured out that you are with him yet.”

He waited until Charlie nodded and then he walked away. He had to admit if even to only himself that out of everyone he worked with on an almost daily basis that Charlie was his favorite. He was happy that him and the genius were friends and knew that they would just become even closer friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little snippet... Leave a comment and let me know what you think please!!!


	5. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has to make a phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go!!! The next prompt… *grins* Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 547 Words**
> 
> 20\. (word) Call
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie groaned when he saw the time and looked at his brother. “I’ll be right back, Don. I need to make a quick call since I’m running a little behind schedule.”

Don nodded without looking up from the file he was reading. “Alright, Chuck!”

Charlie huffed and rolled his eyes even as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and walked away from his brother’s desk. He hated that he was going to be late to his dinner date, but he wanted to look over the results he was printing out from the program he had just finished running. He couldn’t help but smile when he heard the familiar sound of his partner’s voice. “Hey, I’m going to be a little late. The program I was running just finished and I want to read over the information real quick.”

Ian laughed. “Not a problem, Professor. You know that I understand if you are going to be late or not be able to make it at all.”

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. “I know but I miss you. I haven’t seen you in three weeks and I was and still am looking forward to seeing you tonight. As soon as I finish here, I’ll head to where you are. We’ll order in and watch a movie. I just really want to be in your arms tonight.”

Ian smiled even though he knew his lover couldn’t see it through the phone. “Call me when you’re on the way and I’ll call and order a pizza. I love you, Professor.”

Charlie grinned. “I love you too, Ian. I’ll see you here soon.” He ended the call and put his cell back in his pocket before he turned around only to stop abruptly. He swore when he saw his brother standing right behind him looking at him with wide eyes. “Just how much of that did you hear, Don?”

Don opened his mouth only to shut it again. He took in a breath and let it out before he smirked. “Megan owes me fifty bucks.”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What?”

Don laughed. “I told Megan weeks ago that you had a thing for Ian, but she didn’t think that you did or that if you did that you would do anything about it. So, just how long have you been seeing Edgerton, Charlie?”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. “We started dating shortly after the sniper case and just didn’t tell anyone. We’ve been together for almost two years now and he’s planning on moving in with me in the next six months.”

Don ruffled Charlie’s hair and led him back over to his desk. “I’m not going to give him or you the shovel talk because clearly what you two have has worked so far. You’re a grown man, Charlie, and I’m not going to tell you to stop dating the man you love. Just remember I’m here if you need to talk. Now, do what you need to do so that you can leave and go meet up with your man.”

Charlie laughed and did just that. He really wanted to get to Ian’s hotel room because he hadn’t lied when he told the older man that he had missed him these last three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this little drabble!!!


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Don make sure Charlie get some coffee... Why does he need it so badly???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I’m making up for not posting for several days… Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs
> 
> **Word Count: 622 Words**
> 
> 250\. (drink) Coffee
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don couldn’t hold a laugh back when he caught sight of his brother. He knew that his brother had been working for two other teams in trying to help them catch a suspect who somehow kept avoiding capture. He looked at Ian and grinned at the look on the other man’s face. “Why don’t you go give Charlie the coffee you have in your hand and I’ll make a fresh pot for him and us. He really needs some sleep, but I think we both know that he won’t sleep until he helps catch this son of a bitch.”

Ian nodded and walked over to where Charlie was leaning against an Agent’s desk. He pushed his cup of coffee into Charlie’s hands and then helped him lift it to his mouth to drink. He hated seeing the younger man this exhausted. He waited until Charlie finished the whole cup in two big gulps and then glared at the Agent over Charlie’s head. “I’m taking Charlie to the break room where he will eat breakfast and drink more coffee. Do NOT come get him unless it is an emergency.”

He didn’t wait for the agent to respond to him and instead he carefully guided Charlie to the break room where he pushed him down into a chair. He stood behind the younger man and started massaging his shoulders as Megan, Colby, David, and Don all put something down in front of Charlie to make sure he ate something since he had no doubt that the other man didn’t eat the night before. He smiled at the other four before he kissed Charlie on the head. “I know that you want to help, Professor, but you can’t do this to yourself. You need a break and a solid eight hours of sleep. You are NOT going to do yourself or the victims any good if you end up passed out due to lack of sleep and food.”

Charlie sighed as he drank down his third cup of coffee. “I know, Ian, but I just don’t get why we haven’t caught this man yet! We know who he is, we know where he lives, and we know where his hunting ground is now. I just don’t get why we keep missing him! It is almost like someone is giving him information so that he knows not to be where the team is going to hit.”

Ian frowned at that. “Give Don’s team and me the information Charlie and let us give it a try. After you eat why don’t you see if you can find anything out about the suspect and any ties he has to any law enforcement officers. You could be onto something and just not realize it because you are so exhausted.”

Charlie nodded tiredly and pulled the laptop Megan put on the table closer to him. He quickly sent the information to Don, Megan, Ian, Colby, and David before he set up a couple searches. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t catch onto what he thought until Ian said something. He knew that more than likely he missed it because he was so damn tired. He waved at Don’s team and Ian as they quickly left and concentrated on finishing up the food they had placed on him.

He had a cup of coffee in his hand when they walked back in with the suspect not even forty-five minutes later. He had emailed the Assistant Director with what he found about two of the agents he had been working with and also made sure to copy Ian and Don into the information. He smiled at them and after some quick words he left to go home. He really needed some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


	7. Amita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amita goes after what she wants in a roundabout way!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 715 Words**
> 
> 244\. (character) Amita
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Amita Ramanujan wasn’t stupid by any means. She also wasn’t as blind as some people thought she was. She knew that the crush she had on one Professor Charles Eppes wouldn’t go anywhere because it was just that a crush. She knew that they were better off as friends than lovers or anything like that. She knew that the man she considered one of her best friends had a crush on a certain F.B.I. sniper. She also knew that Charlie wouldn’t do anything about it because he was scared which is why she found herself sitting at a coffee shop waiting on said sniper to arrive. 

Besides she figured if she could hook Charlie up with Agent Ian Edgerton that she could get the nerve up to ask Don out for a date. She liked the older man and had for some time now. She also knew that Don wouldn’t agree to go out with her if he thought for a second that she and Charlie liked one another as more than just friends. When she heard a throat clear she looked up and smiled at Ian. “Thank you for meeting me, Agent Edgerton.”

Ian shook his head as he sat down across from Amita. “No thanks needed, Amita, and how many times do I need to tell you to call me Ian?”

Amita blushed slightly. “Sorry, Ian.”

Ian chuckled. “Not a problem, Amita. Now, what I can do you, Amita?”

Amita smirked. “Actually, it is what I can do for you which will help me with what I want.”

Ian looked at Amita with a raised eyebrow. “What can you do for me then?”

Amita grinned. “I can tell you that Charlie likes you just as much as you seem to like him. If you were to ask him out he’d tell you yes in a heartbeat. He just doesn’t want to ask you out because for some reason he doesn’t think you’ll go out on a date with him.”

Ian’s mouth dropped open in surprise and then snapped closed. “What do you get out of me acting on what I feel, Amita? You can’t tell me that you don’t get anything out of it.”

Amita shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll be able to ask Don out without him thinking that he is coming between Charlie and me. I like Don, Ian, but as long as he thinks there is a chance for Charlie and I to get together he won’t ever agree to go out on a date with me.”

Ian nodded slowly. “I’ll call the Professor and ask him out on a date while I’m near Don so that he hears. Will that help?”

Amita nodded. “It will and thank you, Ian.”

Ian shook his head. “I already decided to ask the Professor out, Amita, but I was going to do it in person. This way we both get what we want.”

Amita sighed in relief. “I’m glad that you had already decided to ask Charlie out, Ian. I’m seriously tired of seeing him pine over you. With him being so smart you’d think he wouldn’t be an idiot at time.”

Ian chuckled. “I think that no matter how smart a person is that they can be stupid at times. I’m going to get back to the office. I’ll talk to you soon, Amita.”

Amita grinned and watched as Ian got up and walked away. She pulled her cell phone out and sent a text message and then sat back and waited. Once someone else sat down across from her she grinned at him. “You did hear all that correct?”

Don Eppes sighed. “I’m sorry that I kept pushing you at Charlie, Amita. If you ask me out I’ll say yes to you.”

Amita smirked. “I’m not asking, Don, I’m telling. I like you and I have liked you for a while now. Now, that you don’t have to worry about thinking that Charlie and I have something we can move forward. I’ll let you plan the date.”

Don groaned but smiled as he nodded. “Yes, Amita, I’ll plan the date.”

Amita grinned and stood up. She leaned across the table and kissed Don before she walked out of the coffee shop. She would let him think on that kiss for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope that you all liked this one!!! Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	8. Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan will never understand people's need for senseless violence... Slight details mentioned of killing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry had some things going on… Good news is I plan on playing catch up though!!! Here is the next story/prompt!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs
> 
> **Word Count: 355 Words**
> 
> 13\. (word) Violence
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Megan was used to violence. She had to be because of the career she chose. Just because she was used to it didn’t mean that she would ever understand it. She didn’t understand how people could kill other people without batting an eye. She didn’t understand how people could hurt other people and not feel regret or remorse for what they did to the person they harmed. She had chosen to go into work as a Profiler for the F.B.I. because she wanted to be able to help other people like she had been helped in her past.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she finally finished her report for the case they had just closed. She wanted nothing more than to get drunk and forget about the fact that a father had killed his teenaged son because he didn’t like the fact that his wife was giving his son more attention than she had him. However, no matter how much she wanted to get drunk she wouldn’t because she knew that alcohol wouldn’t help at all. 

She looked up when she felt someone tap her shoulder and couldn’t help but smile. “Larry, what are you doing here?”

Larry smiled softly at the woman he loved more than he thought possible. “I thought that we could go out to dinner and then back to your place to watch a movie, Megan. You don’t need to be alone tonight.”

Megan nodded and let Larry pull her up out of her desk chair. She picked up her report and walked it over to Don who nodded at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Don.”

Don nodded. “See you tomorrow, Megan.”

Megan shot him a small smile because she knew he had been the one to get Larry to come to the F.B.I. building. She turned back to Larry and grabbed a hold of the hand he held out to her. She followed him out of the office and then the building. She knew that spending an evening with her partner was just what she needed after the senseless violence she had seen that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *smiles* I hope that you all enjoyed this one... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	9. Tendency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tells Don why he won't tell him who he is dating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the next prompt!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 495 Words**
> 
> 93\. (word) Tendency
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie loved his brother, but he was getting tired of how Don treated him sometimes. He looked at his brother with narrowed eyes. “Don, just stop already! I’m not telling you who I have a date with tonight because frankly it isn’t any of your business. I love you, Don, but you need to butt out!”

Don’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Charlie! What in the hell is going on with you? Why won’t you tell me who you are going on a date with?”

Charlie shook his head and huffed. “I won’t tell you who I’m going on a date with because you have a tendency to be overprotective, Don! I’m a grown man and I can date who I want when I want without yours or dad’s approval. All you need to know is that the person I’m dating makes me happy. The person I’m dating makes me feel things that I never thought possible, Don, and I don’t want to give that up right now. I don’t demand that you tell me who you are dating or just plain screwing.”

Don rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. “I’m sorry that you think I’m overprotective, Charlie, but I just don’t want to see you hurt again. I’m happy that you’re happy, but I’m also worried because I want to make sure that the person you’re dating is good enough for you. Honestly, I think I’d rather you date Edgerton because I know that man wouldn’t hurt you and he’d kill anyone who dared to hurt you in any way, shape, or form.”

Charlie choked as he looked at Don with wide eyes. “Well, ummm actually, Don, I am dating Ian. We’ve been together for about three months now.”

Don rolled his eyes and huffed. “Of course, you’re dating Edgerton. I should have known that, but I honestly didn’t think he’d actually ask you out.”

Charlie smirked. “I asked Ian out, Don. I had a feeling that if I left it to him it would take forever for him to ask me out.”

Don threw his head back and laughed. “I wish you could have recorded that, Charlie! Alright I’ll leave you alone about who you’re dating. Just be careful and make sure that you two take care of each other. I’d date to have to kick yours or his ass because one of you hurt the other.”

Charlie smiled softly at that. “No ass kicking will be needed, Don. Now, I need to finish what I’m doing so I’ll be on time for my date. I’ll see you tomorrow, Don.”

Don nodded and waved before he walked out of Charlie’s office. He should have put it together sooner that his younger brother and Ian were together. At least now he wouldn’t have to figure out a way to play matchmaker. He was getting fed up of the longing looks those two were throwing each other when they thought nobody was looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snickers* I so loved writing this one... I hope that you all enjoyed it... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	10. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has green hair!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the next prompt!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs
> 
> **Word Count: 531 Words**
> 
> 299\. (color) Green
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don looked at Charlie in shock when he finally saw him for the first time in three days. “What the fuck, Charlie?”

Charlie snorted. “What exactly are you wanting to know, Don?”

Don shook his head and asked, “Why in the fuck do you have green hair, Charlie?”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. “I lost a bet with Larry and the loser had to color their hair green for two weeks.”

Don raised an eyebrow. “What was the bet?”

Charlie groaned. “Larry bet me that you wouldn’t figure out I was dating Colby within six weeks of us dating and I thought that you would.”

Don’s mouth dropped open in surprise before he snapped it closed. “What do you mean you’re dating Colby?!?”

Charlie smirked. “I’ve been dating Colby for going on two months now, Don. How in the hell could you not know? I mean seriously are you that blind when it comes to me? I’ve liked Colby since he joined your team and we decided to act on what we both felt. It isn’t my fault that you didn’t realize I have something going on with someone on your team. You really need to get out more, big brother.”

Don rolled his eyes and huffed. “I figured that you and Amita were together and you were just keeping it quiet.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Don, Amita and I have never been in a relationship with one another. While I may like women I won’t date someone I taught until they have been out of my class for a couple years because I wouldn’t want anyone to think that me dating the person is the reason they got the grades they did. Besides, Don, Amita has a crush on you.”

Don’s eyes widened even as he nodded slowly. “Nice to know. So, how long do you have to have green hair for?”

Charlie laughed. “Four weeks and then I can go back to my natural hair color. The hair stylist found it hilarious that I had to have my hair dyed green because of losing a bet. He said something about trying to make a bet with his partner to see which of them would end up with pink hair for two weeks.”

Don threw his head back and laughed. “You’ll have to let me know if your hair stylist ends up having pink hair then. I’ll let you get back to work. I only stopped by because I hadn’t heard from or seen you in a couple days and I wanted to make sure you were still alive and kicking.”

Charlie chuckled. “I’ve been busy grading midterm papers. Some students just don’t know how to listen to the instructions they’re given. I’ve spent more time using my red pen than my black one while marking the grades and comments on the papers my students turned in. I’ll see you this evening since I know dad invited you over for steaks.”

Don nodded and after giving Charlie a smile he walked out of his brother’s office. He still couldn’t believe Charlie had green hair but had to admit that it looked pretty good on his younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all enjoyed this little story... Click the comment or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	11. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don gets a taste of Charlie's temper... And finds out something he didn't know!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next one!!! Don’t forget that if you see a prompt number higher than 366 it is because the prompt was chosen out of the list of Alternative Prompts… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 579 Words**
> 
> 671\. (song title) It’s Not Over ~ Daughtry
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don walked into his brother’s house and slammed the door shut. He noticed a car in the driveway that he didn’t recognize but didn’t think anything about it. He needed to talk to his brother and he hadn’t answered his phone. “Charlie, I need to talk to you!”

Charlie pulled slightly away from the man he had just kissed and groaned. “I should have known he would have shown up here since I didn’t answer his call.”

The man laughed and pulled Charlie back into his arms. “Well, he was always going to find out about us so we may as well let him see us kissing.”

Charlie laughed and then sealed his lips to the other man’s mouth. He loved kissing his lover because it always seemed like it was the first time. He fell into the kiss and ignored his brother who he could hear moving closer to them. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and deepened the kiss just as the swinging door to the kitchen was pushed open. When he heard his brother gasp, he pulled away from the other man and smirked. He turned to look at his brother wait a raised eyebrow. “What do you need, Don? I told you earlier today that I had plans tonight that didn’t include seeing or talking to you. Our conversation from earlier today is over.”

Don’s eyes flashed in anger and he snarled, “It’s not over, Charlie! It isn’t over until I say it is. And what in the fuck are you doing kissing Edgerton?”

Charlie’s eyes hardened as he looked at his brother and glared. “You don’t get to tell me when a conversation is over, Don! I’m a grown ass man and I don’t need you to tell me when I can and can’t talk. As for me kissing Ian I hate to break it to you but that is what one does with their partner. You ARE the ONLY one who didn’t know that I was with Ian and have been for over eight months now. Hell, even dad knows that I’m with Ian and he’s happy for us. I’m no longer a little kid, Don, and I don’t need for you to step in and take control of my life. I’m with Ian and I’m staying with him, so you can just deal with it. If you can’t deal with it then you can just leave me alone until you CAN deal with it. I’m no longer letting you stop me from being with who makes me happy.”

Don swallowed hard and then nodded slowly. He could tell that his brother meant everything he had just said. He knew that he could be overprotective, but he didn’t realize how much harm he was doing to the relationship he had with his brother. He took in a deep breath and let it out. “I’m sorry, Charlie. I’ll try to reign in my protectiveness from now on. I’m glad that you have found someone who makes you happy. I’ll stop by tomorrow and we can talk things out if that is okay with you.”

Charlie nodded. “As long as it is early afternoon, Don, because Ian and I have plans tomorrow night.”

Don nodded and quickly walked out of the kitchen and then the house. He had never seen his brother that mad before and if he was honest with himself he never wanted to see him that mad ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snickers* I hope that you all liked this one... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	12. Benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan gives Don a talking to about Charlie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,138 Words**
> 
> 142\. (word) Benefit
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Megan looked up when she heard Don grumbling under his breath and sighed. She knew that he was pissed that he was the last one to know that his younger brother and Agent Ian Edgerton were dating but that was his own fault. She picked up a pen and threw at him and when she had his attention, she glared at him. “Knock off the grumbling and mumbling, Don. What does it matter that Charlie is dating Edgerton? Last I checked both of them were adults and over the age of consent. I think that they make a cute couple.”

Don shook his head. “I never wanted Charlie involved with someone who put their life on the line. Why can’t he just date Amita or someone like that?”

Megan snorted. “Don, do you even look at all the reports that cross your desk from not only the FBI but other agencies as well?”

Don looked at Megan with a raised eyebrow. “I skim through them. What does that have to do with Charlie dating Edgerton, Megan?”

Megan’s eyes hardened as she stood up and walked over to Don’s desk. She quickly went through several reports and files that Don had on one side of his desk until she found the one she wanted. She slapped the file into Don’s hand and stepped back. “I want you to read the file from start to finish right now, Don. Once you read the complete file, I’ll tell you what it has to do with Charlie dating Edgerton.”

Don swore but nodded. He opened the file after Megan walked off to get a coffee and started to read. His eyes widened as he read over the information in the file. He wanted nothing more than to yell at someone, but he knew that he had nobody to blame but himself. He finished the file in fifteen minutes and sat back in his chair. He rubbed his hands down his face before he turned to look at Megan with narrowed eyes. “How did you find out about my brother’s involvement in the case I just read about?”

Megan rolled her eyes and huffed. “Don, everyone here knows about Charlie and just what kind of work he gets up to when he isn’t consulting for us. A.D. Wright has a man on Charlie anytime he is consulting for another agency. There is no way in hell that Wright or any of us is going to let Charlie be harmed if we can help it. We may not be able to stop Charlie from consulting with other agencies but we damn sure can and do make sure that he has all the facts he needs for the cases that he consults on. I know that he worked a case with you with the CDC so how could you not know that his clearance was higher than yours or everyone else’s? Hell, if I remember correctly Charlie’s security clearance is even higher than A.D. Wright’s clearance is.”

Don shook his head exasperated. “I never even thought to question how high of a security clearance Charlie has, Megan. I just knew that he was cleared very easy when it came to working cases with my team. That still doesn’t really explain why you don’t see a problem with Edgerton dating my younger brother.”

Megan groaned. “Don, Charlie can take care of himself and he has several times. Edgerton will do whatever he has to, to make sure that Charlie is safe and protected. Give him the benefit of the doubt, Don. I mean come on anyone with even just one eye can see how much Edgerton loves Charlie. They have chemistry and have had it since the first time they worked together. You are the ONLY one who didn’t see them getting together coming, Don. I know that Wright even had a bet made about when and how Ian and Charlie would get together. Ian will make sure that nobody is able to take advantage of Charlie and his security clearance is just as high as Charlie’s. Those two can talk about things with one another that they can’t talk about with other people. I think that is a good thing. I think that Ian will help Charlie come to terms with some of the things that has happened to him in the past when he has worked on cases. You need to let Charlie live his life, Don. You need to let him love who he loves without saying a word against it.”

Don groaned but thought about what Megan had just said to him. He knew that he was overprotective when it came to Charlie, but he really couldn’t seem to help it. He just wanted to make sure that his younger brother didn’t end up hurt. However, he had to admit even if only to himself that Ian Edgerton was probably one of the only people that he really trusted when it came to be being with his brother. He knew that Ian wouldn’t hurt Charlie. “Okay, I won’t say anything to Charlie or Edgerton, Megan. I just wish I knew why Charlie didn’t tell me that he was with Edgerton. I love my brother, but I know I’m overprotective of him. I’ll give Edgerton the benefit of the doubt, but if he hurts Charlie, I’ll make him wish that he wasn’t born.”

Megan smirked. “You won’t be the only one who will make Ian wish that he wasn’t born if he hurts Charlie, Don, but I don’t think that he will. Those two were made for one another and I have no doubt that they will grow together in their relationship. Ian is just what Charlie needs and Charlie is just what Ian needs. Those two will make sure that each of them don’t get stuck in their heads to the point where they forget to live life. Just give them the room to grow they need as a couple, Don. I never said that you couldn’t watch as their relationship unfolds.”

Don chuckled. “I get your point, Megan. I’ll be a good Agent and just watch as they make fools of themselves together. Actually, I think it will be fun watching them grow as a couple now that I think about it.”

Megan snickered and then walked away. She had done what she set out to do and that was make Don see that his brother was no longer a little kid. She pulled her cell phone out and texted the two men her and Don had just talked about before she went back to work. She wanted this day to end so that she could go out and unwind after the long work week she had. She needed the time to unwind and relax before her next work week began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snorts* This one so didn't go as I planned!!! lmao... Hope you all enjoyed it though... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	13. Cell Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Charlie has a conversation and then something else happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story!!! This story does have a bit of Amita bashing in it so don’t read if you don’t like… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,376 Words**
> 
> 209\. (object) Cell Phone
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie sighed as his cell phone rang for the fifth time in ten minutes. He picked his cell phone up and then smiled when he saw who it was. He clicked the accept button and put his cell up to his ear. “Hi.”

The man on the other end of the call laughed. “Hi yourself, Professor. How are you doing?”

Charlie groaned and ran a hand through his fair. “I’d be doing better if my cell phone would quit ringing. I’m not talking about you, but dad has called me four times in the last ten minutes. I get that he is worried about me, but I’m doing alright.”

Ian sighed. “Is he worried because of what today is or because of something else?”

Charlie sighed. “He’s worried about what today is. I get that he is worried that seeing Amita today will make me think back to what she has done, but honestly, I don’t care anymore. I mean yeah finding her in bed with someone else hurt like hell, but I’ve moved on since then. I know that she didn’t cheat because of me. I know that it isn’t my fault that she said the things she said to me. It’s been almost a year since I last saw and talked to her. Do I want to see her? No, I really don’t but I wasn’t going to be the reason she didn’t still have a job here after the exchange program ended at Cambridge. I’m with who I want to be with, Ian, and I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

Ian smiled. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been too, Professor. Are we on still for dinner tonight and am I still picking you up at CalSci? I miss you and I can’t wait to see you in a couple hours.”

Charlie chuckled. “I miss you too and I’m more than ready to see you. Yes, we’re still on for dinner and yes, you’re still picking me up from here. I had to take my car in this morning to get the oil changed and to get it looked over because the check engine light kept coming on.”

Ian laughed. “I love you, Professor, and I’ll see you in about two hours.”

Charlie smiled softly. “I love you too, Ian, and I’ll see you in a little while.” He ended the call and placed his cell phone on his desk. He looked up when he heard a shocked gasp and his eyes hardened when he saw Amita standing in his office doorway. “Is there something I can do for you, Miss Ramanujan?”

Amita frowned. “Are you really going to call me that instead of my name, Charlie?”

Charlie’s eyes flashed in anger as he stood up. “I told you before you left that if you have to talk to me to call me Professor Eppes, Miss Ramanujan. You lost the right to call me by my name after what you did. Now, is there something I can do for you or not?”

Amita scowled. “I stopped by to see if you’d like to get a cup of coffee and talk.”

Charlie snorted. “Do you really think I’d get a cup of coffee with you? I don’t want anything to do with you unless it is work related. I have nothing that I want to say to you. I’d like you to leave because I’m finally in a place when I’ve realized that everything you did and said was because of you and not me. You have nobody but yourself to blame for how things have turned out for you. I have moved on and I’m happy, loved, and in love with. I know that I won’t be cheated on again. I know that I will be loved for who I am and not what I can do for my partner’s career. I won’t be used again and that is all that matters to me. Now, leave please before I call campus security. I may have to see you around on campus, but I don’t have to talk to you unless it is work related and you being here in my office is in no way, shape, or form work related.”

Amita’s eyes narrowed. “I can’t believe that you moved on from me. You work too much for anyone to put up with you, Charlie.”

Charlie slammed his hands down on his desk as he glared at Amita with anger in his eyes. “Miss Ramanujan, you are coming very close to me pressing harassment charges against you. I don’t have to put up with talking to me like that. To answer your not so subtle question though I’m dating Agent Ian Edgerton and he is able to get me to stop working when he wants us to do something together. He doesn’t talk down to me or try to manipulate me into doing what he wants to do. Ian is the kind of person who knows how to get a person out of their own headspace without having to resort to methods that would hurt a person emotionally or mentally. I think that you have overstayed your welcome in my office. You are nothing to me but an ex-girlfriend. I gave up wanting to please you a long time ago. I don’t need to justify myself, my thoughts, my feelings, or my actions to you anymore because you are NOTHING to me. I haven’t needed you in my life in a year now and I won’t ever need you in my life EVER again.”

Amita opened her mouth to respond but before she could a voice from behind her said, “I do believe that my lover has asked you more than once to leave, Amita. You cheated on him and then had the audacity to blame what you did on him, but you think he should have waited on you to come back before he moved on. I think that you need to grow up and realize that the world doesn’t work that way. Things have changed for the better since you left and I’m not sure that you’re going to like the way things are now that you are back. If you don’t leave, I’ll make sure that Charlie presses harassment charges against you. I’m not going to idly stand by and watch you hurt him again just because you don’t like that he moved on without even trying a relationship with you again.”

Ian walked around Amita and over to Charlie with a grin on his face. He pulled Charlie into his arms and kissed him. Once he ended the kiss, he looked over his shoulder and wasn’t surprised to see that Amita had left in a hurry. He looked back at Charlie and smirked. “Larry saw Amita walking towards your office and texted me. I was in the process of driving here anyways because I had a feeling she would try something. How are you doing, love?”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. “Actually, I feel relieved. I knew that I felt nothing for her, but I was afraid that it would hurt even just a little to see her again. When I saw her, I knew that I didn’t feel anything other than anger towards her. She isn’t worth even feeling that really. Do you mind letting me finish these last four papers I have to grade before we leave?”

Ian shook his head and kissed Charlie once more before he walked over and sat down on the couch that Charlie’s office had. “I don’t mind at all, love. We aren’t due to meet everyone at the bar for drinks until seven this evening anyways. I called your dad and let him know that you truly are doing alright.”

Charlie grinned at Ian and then sat back down. He wanted to finish the last four papers so that he could go out to dinner with his lover and then meet up with their friends for drinks. He was glad that Larry had a cell phone once more and that the other man had thought to text Ian about Amita. He loved that Ian didn’t have a problem dropping everything and coming to his rescue even if he didn’t really need to be rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I did enjoy this one... hehe... I hope you all liked it!!! Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	14. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Charlie have a conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt!!! This chapter takes place a day later than the previous chapter Cell Phone… There will be slight Amita bashing so if you don’t like don’t read!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,314 Words**
> 
> 341\. (location) Park
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Megan sat down on the park bench and smiled at Charlie once he joined her. She looked out over the park and sighed in relief. She watched as families played together for a few minutes before she turned her head and looked at Charlie. “How are you doing, Charlie? Ian told us today that you had a run in with Amita yesterday.”

Charlie snorted and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Megan. “Is that what he called it or is that what you are calling it, Megan?”

Megan chuckled and shook her head. “Actually, Ian did call it that, but I take it that she sought you out?”

Charlie nodded as he watched a young girl kick a soccer ball at another kid. “She did and I’m pretty damn sure she didn’t like what I had told her. I’m not going to hide who I am any longer and if she doesn’t like it that is her problem. I refuse to curb how I act just because she doesn’t like it. She is the one who cheated on me and yet she thinks that I shouldn’t have moved on. Larry had the forethought to text Ian when he noticed that Amita was walking towards my office, so I wasn’t alone with her too long thankfully. He let loose on her too and I know that he didn’t bother holding back either. Hell, I didn’t hold back when I went off on her. I finally said some things I have been wanting to say to her since I found her bed with that man.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “I feel better than ever, Megan. I don’t feel like I have left things unsaid if that makes sense. I have finally closed that chapter of my life and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I passed her in the hall today and she tried to get my attention and I just walked away without feeling bad about it. She no longer has a hold over me and for that I’m more relieved than I can put into words.”

Megan grinned at Charlie because she knew what he meant. “I understand, Charlie. I’m happy that you finally got the closure that you needed to close that chapter in your life. Amita tried to call me late last night and when I answered it I told her that I didn’t want to talk to her. I know that you would never tell me I had to pick a side, Charlie, but there was no way in hell I wanted to pick my friendship back up with her. She not only hurt you, but she lied to me and I can’t and won’t forgive her for that. I flat out told her I didn’t forgive her for not only hurting you but lying to me. I don’t need that kind of negativity in my life especially with the job I have. She not only hurt you, but she hurt everyone with what she did to you. I don’t really see or understand how she thinks we would forget what she had done.”

Charlie sighed and squeezed Megan on her right shoulder in silent support. “Megan, I do understand what you’re saying. I never would have made you choose between her and me because I know that you could be friends with both of us. I’m sorry that she hurt you like she did. I’m sorry that she lied as much as she did to you. You didn’t deserve what she put you through just like I didn’t deserve what she put me through. Life has moved on in the last year and Amita not being apart of that is nobody’s fault but her own. If I could get away without seeing her I would, but unfortunately, I didn’t feel right giving CalSci an ultimatum of her or me. I can work with her if I have to, but I’d prefer not to work with her at all. I know that the FBI already told her they wouldn’t be calling her in for cases when she asked A.D. Wright because he called to let me know.”

Megan snorted. “She was only brought onto cases because of you, Charlie. Her security clearance is low, and she can’t have access to the cases like you and Larry do. A.D. Wright had to be talked into letting her help with cases in the past and he always made sure that we had copies upon copies of any and all work she did on cases to make sure that everything was properly wrote up and executed. Why would she even think that she had the proper security clearance to work on cases without you or Larry with her? She always had a visitor badge as to where you and Larry have your own badges and have had them almost from the start.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Amita paid much attention to what our I.D. placards said once we got them handed to us. I’m pretty sure she didn’t even realize that after the first handful of visits that Larry and me no longer had I.D. placards handed to us like she did. Did you need to actually see or talk to me, Megan, or did you just want to get me out of CalSci for a while so I could get a breather from Amita?”

Megan snickered. “Actually, I wanted to give you a breather from Amita, but I also wanted to talk to you about Larry’s birthday.”

Charlie smirked. “What do you have in mind? I was planning on calling you this evening to talk to you about his birthday.”

Megan grinned. “I figured that you, Ian, Colby, David, Liz, Don, Larry, and me could sleep out under the stars on his birthday. We could do a bonfire, cookout, and just enjoy having a night to ourselves with no interruptions since we already know that we have that night off thanks to A.D. Wright giving into your request.”

Charlie snickered. “A.D. Wright owes me, and he figured giving Don’s team the weekend of Larry’s birthday off as one way of repaying me. I think a night out under the stars is a good idea and Larry would love it. Do you have a place in mind, or do you want to use the cabin Ian and I just bought recently?”

Megan frowned slightly and then smiled. “If you and Ian wouldn’t mind, I think the cabin would be a good idea. That way we are out of the city and will be able to see the stars clearly. Thank you, Charlie.”

Charlie shook his head and stood up. He pulled Megan up and hugged her. “Larry is like a brother to me, Megan. If I can help you make his birthday special I will. I’ll talk to Ian this evening and text you about the cabin, but I know that Ian won’t have a problem with it. Now, I need to get back to CalSci and you should get back to work as well. We’ll talk again soon.”

Megan hugged Charlie and then walked away. She was glad that she had talked to Charlie face to face rather than on the phone or through text messages. She was glad to know that she had been right in what she assumed. She hadn’t doubted for one second that he was completely done with Amita, but she had needed to make sure that he wasn’t hurting having to see her day in and day out. She couldn’t wait until they all got together for some quality time as a group that didn’t involve work. She wanted to see the shock and surprise on her boyfriend’s face when he realized just what they would be doing the night of his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *smirks* I did enjoy writing this one... I hope you all liked it... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	15. Megan/Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Megan and Larry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next story!!! This one follows after Phone Call and Park… It may have slight Amita bashing in it… If you don’t like don’t read… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 492 Words**
> 
> 360\. (pairing) Larry/Megan
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Larry looked at Megan as she led him up a walkway to a cabin he had never seen before. “Whose place is this, Megan?”

Megan snickered. “Have you been wondering about who we were going to visit since we left the city, Larry?”

Larry smiled slightly. “I have but I trust you.”

Megan smiled softly and kissed Larry on the cheek. “This cabin belongs to Ian and Charlie. I wanted a night that you would remember for your birthday. I talked to Charlie a couple days ago and we agreed that a night under the stars would be something fun to do. Ian, Charlie, Don, Liz, David, and Colby are all here. I figured we could all just hang out and spend the evening talking.”

Larry nodded. “I think this is something I will enjoy more than going out to a bar, love. Thank you for thinking of it. How is Charles really doing?”

Megan sighed. “Charlie is doing just fine, honey. He is one hundred percent completely over Amita and in a good place. He told me that he felt like he finally got closure for that chapter of his life and I believed him. He’s no longer blaming himself for the breakdown of their relationship and that is what I really wanted to know. The relationship Charlie has with Ian is a lot better than the relationship he used to have with Amita even with them only being together for about six months. Honestly, I think that Charlie would have ended things with Amita even if he hadn’t caught her cheating on him because his heart obviously belongs to someone else and probably has for a long while now. I always thought those two had some serious chemistry anytime I saw them together before they got together.”

Larry snorted. “The struck sparks off one another from the first time they met one another, Megan. I always figured that one way, or another Ian and Charles would end up together and that it was just a matter of time. Now, enough talk about the woman who hurt my best friend and more fun time with our friends.”

Megan laughed and led Larry around the cabin to the backyard. She had to admit that not only did she and Larry need this time out of the city but so did all the others. She grabbed herself and Larry a drink and then sat down beside him. “Happy birthday, Larry.”

Larry smiled and leaned over and kissed Megan. “Thank you, Megan.”

Megan grinned and then sat back and watched as everyone enjoyed their night under the stars. They talked, played games, and just sat together for the rest of the evening until one by one they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. As she finally fell asleep snuggled up next to Larry she smiled because she had been right that this is just what their group of friends had needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope that you all enjoyed this little story... Click the comment button and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	16. Charlie hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets confronted by a student of his and injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And the next one… I am really having fun with these… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,008 Words**
> 
> 352\. (theme/trope) Charlie gets shot
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie groaned as he read over another paper that had been handed in just earlier that day. He didn’t understand why some people had so much trouble following the directions when it came to the assignments that he handed out. After all, if they didn’t want to do the work then they shouldn’t have signed up for the class. He looked up when he heard a noise and his eyes widened at what he saw. “Michael, what are you doing with that gun?”

Michael Standish glared at his most hated Professor. “You will change my grade and you will change it now. If you don’t, I will kill you. You have no right to fail me!”

Charlie took in a deep breath and let it out as he placed his hands on his desk slowly. He knew he probably should keep his mouth shut but he was tired of people thinking they could walk all over him. He hated how he chose to be in his office instead of his classroom because he knew there weren’t many other Professors in their offices because they had classes currently going on. “I have every right to fail you, Michael. If you don’t show up for class or turn in your homework than I have no choice but to fail you. It isn’t my fault that you decided that you could pass this class without doing any of the work. If you didn’t want to take this class, then why did you sign up for it? If you kill me you’ll not only fail this class, but you will end up in prison for the rest of your life.” 

Michael snorted. “Nobody will do anything if you die because nobody cares. I don’t know much about you, but I know that you don’t do more than work and go home.”

Charlie shook his head. “You really should pay more attention to other people, Michael. I not only work here but I work with my brother who is an FBI Agent. Haven’t you ever wondered why more often than not lately that someone has been taking over my classes? I haven’t been taking them because I’ve been working on a series of cases for the FBI. There will be plenty of people who miss me, and you won’t last a day before they figure out who it is that killed me. I’m not to blame for your poor grades. I’ve only given you the grades that you deserve because you’re the one who has chosen not to do the homework or hand it in. I’m not going to give you a grade that you haven’t worked for regardless of any threats you make towards me.”

Michael lifted the gun. “If you’re not going to do what I want you to then I see no reason why I shouldn’t kill you. You’re just like all the other Professors here at this shithole of a college. You don’t care that you ruin someone’s life as long as it isn’t your life that isn’t getting ruined!”

Charlie swallowed hard but didn’t show any of the fear he felt coursing through his body. “I’m not ruining your life, Michael, and none of your other Professors are ruining your life. You are the one who chose not to do the work required to pass your classes. It is and always has been your choice to skate by in your classes and then you stopped even doing that. How is it mine or any of the other Professors fault that you decided not to do your homework? How is it our fault that you decided you didn’t need the college education that you are paying for? We’ve all tried working with you so that you could bring your grades up, but it was your choice to ignore us and turn your back on the help we offered. You can shoot me, but it isn’t going to change the fact you are and still will fail this class.”

Michael’s eyes flashed in anger as he pulled the trigger on the gun in his hand. He smirked when he saw the bullet hit one of his most hated Professor’s in the shoulder. He heard people screaming but ignored it as he fired his gun twice more before he turned on his heel and ran out of the office. He needed to get away before he ended up getting caught. He didn’t realize that his professor recorded everything in his office because of problems in the past with certain people. He didn’t realize that his hand had touched the wall or that he left behind blood himself from where he sliced his finger when it got caught on something in his escape. He was in too much of a rush to think about the clues he left behind and too cocky to realize that he was about to be hunted down not just by his Professor’s brother but by the person his Professor was in a relationship with. He didn’t know that his hours were numbered and if he had he may have rethought what he had decided to do or at the very least he would have made sure that Charlie Eppes died.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie gasped in pain and fell to the floor of his office as Michael ran out. His shoulder, side, and chest hurt on his right side. He fought through the pain as he used his left hand to get his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He knew that he needed to call 911, but he wanted to send his partner a text. He could only hope that he would make it because he could hear sirens getting closer. He wanted his lover at the hospital with him. He needed him there since his lover was the one who had medical power of attorney on him. He just knew that he wouldn’t be conscious once he finally made it to the hospital. His cell phone slipped from his hand once he sent the text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *sighs* Poor Charlie!!! I hope that you all liked this chapter... Click the comment button or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	17. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital... What is Charlie's condition???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story/chapter follows directly after the ending of the previous story/chapter Charlie Hurt (Chapter 16)… I broke it up so that I could use the prompt for this story easily enough… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,344 Words**
> 
> 336\. (location) Hospital
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ian Edgerton knew he should have told Don about the text he had received but he needed to get to the hospital. Luckily, he had thought to call LAPD to figure out which hospital they were taking his partner to. He ran into UCLA Medical Center’s Emergency Room and straight to the check-in desk with his badge and ID in his hand. There was going to be no way in hell that anyone was keeping him from his partner’s side especially since they didn’t know who had shot Charlie just yet. He had at least had the brain power to remember to let the Director of the FBI know what happened and also to request that Gary Walker take over the case for the LAPD since he knew the man would do whatever he had to, to get whoever shot Charlie.

He looked at the woman manning the check-in desk and glared as she ignored him in favor of talking on the phone. He slammed a hand down on the counter to get her attention. Once he was sure he had her attention he waved his badge and ID at her. “I need to know where Professor Charlie Eppes is at and I need to know now!”

The woman swallowed and hung up the phone without saying anything to whoever she had been talking to on the other end of it. She quickly typed in the name and looked up at the man who looked at her with anger in his eyes. “He’s in trauma bay one, Sir, but you can’t go back there.”

Ian snorted. “I can and will go back there. Professor Charlie Eppes is a consultant of the FBI and other law enforcement agencies city, state, and Federal wide. We have no clue who shot him or why they shot him so until the SON OF A BITCH that shot him is caught, he will have me or someone of my choosing with him because he needs to be protected. Now, get me someone who can take me back to him and GET ME SOMEONE NOW!”

The woman nodded quickly and called for an orderly. She didn’t want to come in between the man standing in front of her and the man in the trauma room. “I’ll have an orderly take you back right away, Agent.”

Ian nodded curtly and waited impatiently. He kept his mouth shut while the woman working the desk explained to the orderly what was going on and then followed the orderly back into Emergency Room and to the trauma room. His breath caught in his chest when he saw what kind of shape the man he loved was in. His eyes locked onto the two doctors working on Charlie. “What is Charlie’s status? I’m Agent Ian Edgerton with the FBI and he is my partner. You will find that I have his medical proxy and medical power of attorney in case of something like this happening. He’ll be guarded by me or another Agent because he consults frequently with not only the FBI but other police departments and Federal Agencies. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if the hospital ends up with several different agents from different agencies here guarding him.”

One of the doctor’s looked up and stepped back from Charlie. He walked over to Ian. “I’m Doctor Mitchell Adams and I’m one of the two doctors working on Professor Eppes. The other doctor is Doctor Nicholas Jackson. Professor Eppes is currently undergoing treatment for three gunshot wounds. He was shot in his right shoulder, right side of his chest, and a bullet grazed his right side. We are stabilizing him to take him up to surgery. We’ve already done one blood transfusion and are in the process of doing a second blood transfusion. He has lost a lot of blood unfortunately. Are you able to sign papers for us to operate on him?”

Ian held his hand out as he answered. “I’m his medical proxy and I hold medical power of attorney on Charlie, so yes I can sign anything that needs to be signed. Will he be alright, Doctor?”

Doctor Adams sighed. “He’s lost a lot of blood and the bullet that hit his shoulder is buried in his collarbone. He’ll make a complete recovery as long as there are no complications during the surgery that he has to have. He’s going to have a long and hard recovery, but I believe that he’ll make it through his recovery just fine as long as he has support. The most pressing gunshot wound is the one in his chest and we won’t know the exact damage it has done until we operate on him to get it out of him. We do have him stabilized enough that he can undergo surgery now. I’ll have a nurse show you to the surgical waiting room.”

Ian shook his head. “I’ll have to follow you and stand outside the operating doors while he’s being operated on. He can’t be left unprotected until we know who shot him, why he was shot, and where the shooter is at.”

Doctor Adams nodded. “I understand, Agent Edgerton. I’ll alert hospital security to the fact that more than likely there will be several police officers and agents coming into the hospital armed. Is there anyone I can call for you?”

Ian groaned. “No, I’ll make the calls that need to be made. I need to let Charlie’s father and brother know that he has been shot and that he is undergoing surgery.”

Doctor Adams nodded again. “If you want to use your cell, I’ll let you, but please keep your voice at a normal level. There are a lot of sick people in the emergency room and I don’t want them stressed or alarmed.”

Ian nodded and pulled his cell out of his pants pocket. He wanted to know if Gary had found anything but knew that he needed to call Charlie’s dad first. He dialed the house number and waited on the call to be answered. “Alan, it’s Ian. I need for you to come to UCLA Medical Center. I’m going to have an LAPD officer come and pick you up because you don’t need to be driving here on your own.”

Alan sucked in a breath. “Has something happened to Donny, Ian?”

Ian groaned silently. “It isn’t Don that has been injured, Alan. Charlie was at CalSci and someone shot him. He is about to undergo surgery as we speak. I’m staying at the hospital, but I have alerted the Director of the FBI to what happened and requested that Lieutenant Gary Walker be put in charge of the case for LAPD.”

Alan took in a deep breath and let it out. “I’ll be at UCLA as soon as I can, Ian. I’ll wait out on the front porch for the police officer.”

Ian sighed in relief. “Thank you, Alan. I’ll give you an update once you get here. I have a few other phone calls to make before you get here. I’ll be standing guard outside the operating room since we don’t know who shot Charlie and why. I have a feeling by the time that you get here that the hospital is going to be swimming with police officers and agents from every letter agency we have here in the United States. I’ll see you soon.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out after he ended the call. He looked at Doctor Adams who was looking at him. “I’ll make my next call after I follow you to where you will be operating on Charlie.”

Doctor Adams nodded and motioned for the nurses and Doctor Jackson to get moving. He fell into step beside the gurney and led the way to the operating room. He nodded once at Ian who kissed Charlie on the head before he stepped back and let the gurney pass him into the surgery room. He wanted nothing more than to be beside Charlie but knew that he couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *cackles evily* Yes, I know I ended it at the worst possible time... There will be one or two more chapters for this story arc... I hope you all liked this story... Click the comment button and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	18. Three Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is story 3 in the Charlie hurt arc!!! This story follows Charlie hurt and Hospital…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,586 Words**
> 
> 431\. (quote) Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. ~ Buddha 
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lieutenant Gary Walker looked up when he heard running footsteps coming towards him and the crime scene techs. He nodded at the head crime scene tech before he stepped forward and blocked Agent Don Eppes way into Professor Charles Eppes office. He held up a hand and stopped Don before he said anything. “What are you doing here, Eppes? You should be at the hospital with your brother.”

Don’s eyes hardened. “My father is on the way to Charlie’s side with one of your men driving him. What do you know, Walker? I want in on the case. It’s my brother who was shot!”

Gary shook his head. “The fact that it was your brother who was shot is why you are NOT on the case and WON’T be on the case, Eppes. If you want the person who shot your brother to pay for what he did then you need to be as far from this case as you possibly can be. Agent Edgerton called me personally and asked me to take on the case. He also cleared me taking on the case with the Chief of Police. I will find out what happened, why it happened, and who did it, but I can’t have you putting your nose into this case and jeopardizing it. You need to be at the hospital helping your father and Edgerton through this. You need to be at the hospital to see your brother once he is out of surgery.”

Don scowled. “At least let one of my people help, Walker.”

Gary sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Eppes, I have DEA, CIA, Homeland, FBI, ATF, and NSA all volunteering to help. I have two people from each of the agencies I just listed and they’re doing what I tell them to do because they’re all personally invested in this. Hell, I’m personally invested in this, but I’m not as close to Charlie as everyone is. I never knew just how many agencies and police departments your brother has helped, but word has spread that he was shot, and I have calls coming to me from police departments all across the United States. Damn it, Eppes, I’ve even had the President of the United States Chief of Staff calling me to tell me that anything I need I can have. How in the hell does your brother know the President’s Chief of Staff?”

Don’s eyes widened in shock but before he could respond a voice from behind him and to the right said, “Charlie doesn’t just know the President’s Chief of Staff. He also happens to know the President himself. Now, Lieutenant Walker, what can you tell me so far? I’m lucky that I was already here in L.A. because of some meetings. I was supposed to meet up with Charlie and his spouse tomorrow for lunch.”

Don whipped around and looked at Bob Tompkins with wide eyes. “What do you mean Charlie’s spouse? Charlie isn’t married, Bob!”

Bob snorted. “Charlie has been married for three months now, Eppes. How in the hell could you not know that?”

Don frowned. “When did he get married and who in the hell did he marry? I didn’t even know he was dating anyone!”

Bob shook his head. “As I said he got married three months ago. As to who he married it would be the same person he has been with for the last eighteen months. How in the hell could you not know that your brother was dating someone let alone married? You know what? Nevermind, don’t answer that right now. We’ll talk about this later. Right now, you need to get to the hospital, and I need to get to work. I will let you know when we find something out, Eppes, but until then you WILL stay out of this case. There is no way in hell I want the SON OF A BITCH who shot your brother to get away with it and he will if you work the case.”

Don stiffened. “How do you know that you’ll find the son of a bitch who shot my brother, Bob?”

Bob smirked. “There is a saying by Buddah that your brother loves, and I think that it is very applicable here. Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. We’ll know just who shot Charlie and why they targeted him before the end of the day. We see the sun as soon as it rises in the morning, the moon is bright at night, and the truth can’t be hidden for long especially with so many of us working this case. We’ll figure out what happened, how it happened, and why in the hell it happened. Once this case is over, I’ll be having a talk with your brother about the fact that he is required to carry a gun at all times, and he’s cleared to have it on him when he’s on campus. After the last time he was targeted it was wrote into all the contracts with all the agencies and police departments that he consults with that he’s allowed to carry a concealed weapon and that he is actually ordered to since he knows how to protect himself.”

He sighed and ran a hand down his hair. “By now UCLA is crawling with at least four agents from every single alphabet agency there is here in the States and probably a few agencies that operate here from overseas. Eppes, your brother is one of the most sought out consultants in the world because of his work in different areas. You need to let us do our jobs while you make sure that your brother and father are protected. I don’t want to have to call the Director of the FBI, but I will if you persist on insisting that you get to work on this case. Am I understood, Eppes?”

Don growled low in his throat but nodded. “I’ll head to UCLA then.”

Bob nodded once and then waited until Don was out of sight before he pulled his cell phone out and sent three text messages. He wanted to make sure that Don went to UCLA and he wanted to warn Ian that Don was on the way to the hospital finally. He then looked at Gary. “What have you found out?”

Gary ran a hand through his hair. “From what people have said there was a student of Professor Eppes that was seen coming into his office minutes before he was shot. There was blood on a piece of wood that was sticking out of a piece of the door. We have also found hidden video cameras, so if I had to take a guess Professor Eppes records what happens in his office so that nobody can try to say he did something that he didn’t. Another guess I’d make is that he put them in at the behest of his husband Agent Edgerton. I have my best computer guy looking at Professor Eppes laptop now and he has the security to do it even if there is classified information on it. I asked around and the name of the student that was seen coming into the office is Michael Standish and I had his school file pulled. From what I saw he’s failing most classes, but most especially Professor Eppes class.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “I think that we’ll find he tried to make the Professor change his grades and the Professor declined to do it and he shot him. I also had one of my men look him up and it turns out the guy has a record including a stalking charge. He’s very close to getting kicked out of CalSci because of his grades and his attitude.”

Bob swore. “I’ll get this campus swarming with agents while you get your men on staking out Standish’s house. If he thinks we’re only looking for the shooter here, then he may make a mistake and we can catch him. We need to get him before Ian Edgerton decides to leave the hospital to hunt the son of a bitch down himself. If Edgerton finds him before we he’ll kill the guy before we can question him.”

Gary nodded and quickly used the radio attached to his police shirt and ordered his men to get to Michael Standish’s house to search it and see if the young man was there. He wanted to find the guy who shot Charlie and not just because he knew what Ian would do to the young man but because he wanted to make sure that the boy got what he deserved. Once he was finished, he looked back up at Bob. “We have everything we need out of the Professor’s office, so we need to close it up and lock it down. Once we catch the suspect, I’ll make sure that the Professor’s office gets cleaned up of all the blood, chalk, and other stuff. I don’t think any of us want him coming back into this office and seeing the results of what he went through.”

Bob nodded as he texted more information to the agents, he knew we were on the case. He couldn’t remember the last time so many agents from so many agencies worked on the same case. He had no doubt though that they would do what they needed to so that Charlie got the justice he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter/story... The next one is the last one in this 4 story arc series... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	19. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don arrives at UCLA Medical Center...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is what was supposed to be the final story in the Charlie hurt story arc, which is chapters 16, 17, 18, and now 19… Okay so my muse has decided there will be one more story in this story arc!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,534 Words**
> 
> 145\. (word) Blind
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don walked into the surgical waiting room and sighed when he caught sight of his father. “Dad, how is Charlie doing?”

Alan looked at Don with a raised eyebrow. “He’s in surgery, Don, and we won’t know anything else until after he comes out. Why do you think that I’d know more than you do?”

Don scowled. “Why wouldn’t you know more than that, dad? I mean aren’t you listed as Charlie’s next of kin?”

Alan rolled his eyes and huffed. “Donnie, how is it that you can be so blind with the career you have? I haven’t been listed as your brother’s next of kin or medical proxy for the last year. Hell, it’s no wonder why Charlie didn’t invite you to his wedding. Why is it that you always seem to not see the important things right in front of you unless it is about your damn job?”

Don’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re the second person that has told me Charlie is married. Just who in the hell did my baby brother marry and why didn’t I get to meet her?”

Alan snorted. “Maybe if you would open your eyes you would know the same things that the rest of us know, Don! You’ve always been blind when it comes to Charlie and it’s time for you to realize that he doesn’t have to tell you everything. Did you not wonder why I went to Vegas three months ago? Did you not wonder why Megan, Colby, and Liz took that same weekend off that I left for Vegas? They along with Larry and Amita went to Vegas with me for the wedding. How could you not know that your brother is bisexual? He didn’t marry a woman, Donnie, he married a man. I may have had my reservations on the relationship when it first began, but even I could see that the man was completely head over heels for my youngest within six weeks. I was more than happy to give him my blessing when the man asked me for permission to propose to Charlie. At least I know that he won’t try to change who Charlie is even if I think that Charlie tends to work too much.”

Don’s eyes flashed in anger. “If his husband loves him so damn much then why isn’t he here?”

A voice from behind Don said, “I am here, Eppes, but I went to get a coffee for your dad and me. I also wanted to make sure that the agent guarding the surgical room that Charlie is in was doing his job. Here is your coffee, Alan.”

Alan smiled at Ian over Don’s shoulder and took the cup of coffee that he was holding out to him. “Thank you, Ian. Have you found out anything about what happened to Charlie yet?”

Ian’s eyes grew hard as he nodded. “Bob called me and told me they have a suspect and that they were going to pick him up. Apparently one of Charlie’s students shot him. Tompkins and Walker will catch him, break him and he’ll pay for what he did to Charlie. He really should have made sure that Charlie’s office wasn’t bugged before he shot my husband.”

Alan sighed in relief. “I’m really happy that you talked Charlie into getting those cameras installed in his office, Ian. I know that you were worried about a student trying to get Charlie into trouble by saying he came on to them or something, but they helped in being able to find out what just happened to Charlie.”

Ian sipped at his coffee and nodded before he turned his head to look at Don with narrowed eyes. “Eppes.”

Don’s eyes widened in shock and then he shouted “You married my brother! What the fuck, Edgerton?”

Ian’s eyes flashed in anger even as he stiffened. “I married Charlie three months ago, Eppes. I started dating him a year and a half ago. I moved in with him a year ago. If you’d get your fucking head out of your damn ass you would have known this. It is nobody’s fault but your own that you didn’t know I was involved with Charlie. Hell, Megan and Colby were at the wedding! Colby stood up as my best man while Larry stood up as Charlie’s best man. Charlie tried to tell you time and again that he was with me, but you always had something else you had to do. You will get yourself under control or once Charlie is out of surgery and in a room, you will NOT be allowed to see him. I won’t have you stressing my husband out after what he has just been through. Am I clear?”

Don swallowed hard at the look in Ian’s eyes and quickly nodded. He understood that Ian wouldn’t just bar him from seeing Charlie but that he’d kick his ass if he didn’t calm down. He took in a deep breath and let it out. “What exactly do you know about the case, Edgerton? Walker and Tompkins wouldn’t tell me anything other than that I couldn’t work the case.”

Ian snorted. “I’m not working the case and they know I won’t leave the hospital, so they are keeping me informed. One of Charlie’s students tried to force Charlie to change his grades and when Charlie told him he wouldn’t the guy shot Charlie three times. He shot Charlie in the right shoulder and that bullet buried itself in his right collarbone. He was also shot in the right side of his chest and a bullet grazed his right side. The doctor that talked to me is sure that he’ll make a full recovery even if he’ll be in pain. I do know that I will be talking to him about carrying the damn gun he is cleared to carry on campus from now on. If he had been armed, then he may have been able to at least wound his attacker.”

Don nodded and finally sat down. “He’ll really be okay?”

Ian smiled slightly at Don and finally relaxed. “Charlie is tough, Don, so yes he’ll really be okay. If anything, he’s going to complain because of the pain and try to fight me on taking the pain meds he’ll be on. I’ve already talked to the Director and asked for the next month off which he cleared because I want to be home with Charlie while he recovers. I won’t be letting him out of my eyesight for a little while.”

Don snickered. “Charlie may kill you if you don’t let him out of your eyesight, Edgerton.”

Ian shrugged. “He can try, but until I’m satisfied that he isn’t going to do anything stupid to jeopardize his healing he’ll just have to put up with it. I don’t like it when he’s hurt.”

Alan laughed. “Just remind him that he did the same thing to you the month before you got married, Ian. If he tries to escape just remind him that he kept you by his side the month leading up to the wedding because of an injury you sustained on the job. You could always just tell him that it is payback.”

Ian laughed. “That is a good idea, Alan, and I think I will. At least if I go that route, he won’t fight me too much I don’t think.” He stopped talking and looked up when he heard footsteps. He nodded at the doctor he saw. “How is Charlie doing, Doctor Adams?”

Doctor Mitchell Adams smiled at the men in the surgical waiting room. “Professor Eppes came through the surgery just fine, Agent Edgerton. The man that was guarding the surgical room followed him to the recovery room. Professor Eppes will be in a sling for the next six to eight weeks because of his broken collarbone. We got both bullets out of Professor Eppes and I turned them over to one of Gary Walker’s men for evidence. A nurse will be out in a few minutes to take you back to see Professor Eppes. We’re going to move him into a private room after I check to make sure he is coming out of the anesthetic just fine. It was the agent’s that was guarding the surgical room’s idea.”

Ian nodded. “It is probably best to get him moved as quickly as you can. I know that several agents and police officers are walking through the hospital to keep an eye on things. I think we will all breathe easier when he’s in a room that we can control access to better.”

Doctor Adams nodded. “A nurse will be here to get you then in the next twenty minutes.”

Ian waited until Doctor Adams walked away before he stumbled over to a chair and sat down. He was relieved that Charlie had made it through the surgery just fine. He put his head in his hands as he tried desperately to get his breathing under control. It felt like a weight he didn’t know had been lifted off his shoulders and chest and he could finally breathe easier. He really couldn’t wait to see his husband with his own two eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snorts* Like I said this was supposed to be the final story in this story arc but there will be one more... I hope you all liked this one... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	20. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finally gets to see Charlie again after Charlie's surgery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright this is the final story in the Charlie hurt arc… It started in chapter 16 and continues in chapters 17, 18, 19, and now 20!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,223 Words**
> 
> 837\. (song title) Karma ~ Journey
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ian sighed as he sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair once more. For the last four hours he had done nothing but watch his husband sleep off the anesthetic. He was just glad that Charlie had come around a couple times before falling right back to sleep. In the last three hours he had been texted several times from people checking on Charlie and to let him know that the suspect was in custody. He had no doubt that Michael Standish would reap what he sowed. He had no doubt that the young man was going to end up having a lot of bad karma coming his way. If the man had wanted to pass his classes, then he should have worked on it instead of trying to bully his way to better grades.

He snorted as he thought about the saying what goes around comes around because there was no way in hell that Standish hadn’t racked up karma in one way or another for his actions. Just like he knew that his husband had good karma coming his way because if he hadn’t then what he had went through earlier that day very well should have killed him. He was just happy that Charlie had survived and that he made it through the surgery just fine. When he heard Charlie groan he leaned forward and gently squeezed Charlie’s right hand. “Take it easy, Professor. You’re in the hospital and you just had major surgery earlier because of the bullet wounds in your shoulder and chest. Make sure that you don’t move a whole lot right now.”

Charlie blinked his eyes open and licked his lips as he rasped “Water?”

Ian stood up and poured a little bit of water into a cup and then held it to Charlie’s lips after he raised the hospital bed some. “Drink slowly, love.”

Charlie nodded and slowly sipped at the water. After he wet his throat and lips, he shakily pushed the cup away from his mouth letting Ian know that he was finished drinking for now. He looked at Ian with wide eyes. “Michael Standish shot me. Have you caught him yet?”

Ian smirked at Charlie. “Bob Tompkins and Gary Walker have already arrested him and got his confession. It only took them five minutes to break him after they mentioned that your office has cameras in it in case of an emergency. He’s going to go away for attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, and possession of an illegal firearm. I’m pretty sure that Tompkins and Walker both want to charge him with more than that. Oh, and he’s getting charged with attacking a Federal consultant or something like that. I do believe that karma has come back and bitten him in the ass for what he did to you.”

Charlie laughed and then groaned in pain. “It hurts to laugh so don’t make me laugh, Ian. Is dad here?”

Ian snorted. “Don took your dad down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Your brother is now aware of the fact that we are married and that we have been together for the last year and a half. I let your father handle him for the most part because if I had jumped in before I did then I would have said some things I couldn’t take back. How are you feeling?”

Charlie sighed. “I’m in pain but I’m alive so there is that. Thank you for being here and for being there for dad.”

Ian shook his head. “There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be, Professor. I love you and I’m just damn glad that you’re alive. However, you will start carrying your handgun with you because something like this can’t happen again, Charlie. We got you cleared for carrying the handgun on campus for a reason, but it isn’t going to do you any good if you don’t have the damn thing on you.”

Charlie sighed again but nodded. “I’ll start carrying it, Ian. I’m sorry that I didn’t start carrying it before now.”

Ian leaned forward and kissed Charlie gently just as he heard Alan and Don enter Charlie’s hospital room. “I won’t harp on it as long as you start carrying it now. I’m going to go let the doctor know that you are awake and give you a minute with your father and brother.”

Charlie smiled and watched as Ian stood up and walked out of his hospital room. He then looked at his father and brother and smiled at them. “I’m alright other than being in pain. I’m sorry that you two have worried about me.”

Don rolled his eyes and stepped forward. He bent down and kissed Charlie on the head before he stepped back and let his father do the same thing he did. “Chuck, it is our job to worry about you. We love you so of course we worry. I’m with Edgerton though and you need to start carrying a gun if you’ve been cleared to carry one on CalSci campus. Larry and Amita were here earlier and left. Megan, Colby, and David stopped in to see you too even though you were sleeping. They are all happy that you’re alive and relatively unharmed.”

Alan shook his head. “Son, I worry about you all the time even if you’re not out doing dangerous things. I’m glad though that you weren’t hurt worse than you were. Ian probably would have gone after your student himself, but he didn’t want to leave your side for even a second. I had hell getting him to go get a fresh cup of coffee earlier. All that matters is that you are alive and that you will get better. You will listen to the doctor and do what you’re told, or I’ll have Ian tie you down to make sure that you do listen.”

Charlie pouted. “So not fair, dad.”

Ian laughed as he walked back into Charlie’s hospital room with a nurse right behind him. “It is fair, and you know it, Professor. After all, when I was injured the month before we married you made me follow doctors’ orders so you will be doing the same exact thing. I will tie you down if I must and you know I will, Charlie. I don’t like seeing you hurt just like you don’t like seeing me hurt.”

Charlie rolled his eyes but conceded because he knew that Ian would tie him down to keep him from hurting himself any further. He watched as the nurse checked his wounds before adding something to his I.V. and then left his hospital room as silently as she had walked in. He listened silently as his father, brother, and husband talked and soon he felt his eyes growing tired. He fought the pull of sleep as long as he could, but he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. He couldn’t be any happier to have his family by his side and that they were all getting along. He had been afraid that Don would get pissed that he was married and hadn’t told him. Then again, he had tried to tell Don several times, but something always came up on Don’s end. He wondered when Don would tell them that he was dating Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: I hope that you all enjoyed this story!!! This is the final story at least for now on the Charlie hurt story arc!!! Click the comment and/or Kudos button to me know what you think!!!


	21. Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan's thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt… This story isn’t connected to any others… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 466 Words**
> 
> 242\. (character) Alan
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Alan Eppes was many things, but one of the things he wasn’t was stupid. He knew his youngest son better than his youngest son knew himself. He knew when his youngest boy was hiding something, and it didn’t take him long to figure out what it was. He wasn’t surprised to find out that his son had a partner and nor was he surprised to find out that said partner was a man instead of a woman. He had known that Charlie saw something in Agent Colby Granger from the first time that he had seen them talking to one another.

He looked up from where he was grilling steaks on the grill and saw the smile that Charlie and Colby exchanged. He shook his head and rolled his eyes when his oldest son came over to him with a beer in hand. “So, dad, how long do you think it will be before Charlie breaks and tells us that he’s dating Granger?”

Alan laughed and smiled at Don. “I have a feeling that they’ll slip up before the end of the night, Donnie. I love your brother but when it comes to keeping his relationships secret, he sucks at it.”

Don snorted. “He can keep the fact that he works with other agencies secret but when it comes to being with someone else, he just can’t seem to help giving himself away.”

Alan nodded. “I think that is because he doesn’t feel like it should have to be a secret, Don. Your brother has never been one that cares about what other people thinks when it comes to who he sees or doesn’t see. He doesn’t want his partner to feel like he is ashamed to be seen with him or her. He’s always been like that and I don’t see it changing anytime soon. As long as Charlie is happy that is all I care about.”

He waited on Don to nod before he checked on the steaks and went back to watching Charlie and Colby interact with one another. He had to admit if only to himself right that second that they made one hell of a couple with one another. He meant what he had said about just wanting Charlie to be happy. He had no doubt whatsoever that Colby would make sure that Charlie was not only happy but that he was safe. That is all he wanted and that is all that mattered to him. He smiled at Charlie and Colby when they both looked over at him. He could tell when they realized that they weren’t fooling anyone because of the sheepish looks that appeared on their faces. He nodded and then went back to his grilling. He wouldn’t tease them that night, but he would tease them eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope that you all enjoyed this little story... Click the comment button and/or Kudos Button and let me know what you think!!!


	22. Charlie/Colby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Colby... They couldn't hide their relationship even when trying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is directly after chapter 21… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 408 Words**
> 
> 358\. (pairing) Charlie/Colby
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Colby laughed after Alan went back to his grilling and looked at his partner. “I told you that we wouldn’t be able to fool your dad, Charlie.”

Charlie pouted and then stuck his tongue out at Colby. “It isn’t my fault, Colby! I knew that it was a long shot, but I was sure that we’d be able to get away with it for a little while. I didn’t think that dad would figure it out in the first twenty minutes of us being here.”

Colby grinned and wrapped an arm around Charlie’s shoulder and pulled him into his side. “I had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before we were caught out, Charlie. We’ve been together for six months now. It doesn’t surprise me that your dad or any of the others guess that we are a couple. I’m pretty sure that your brother had us pegged within three weeks of us being together if any of the looks he kept giving me mean anything.”

Charlie laughed. “That sounds like Don. Oh well. I didn’t want to hide it for much longer anyways. I love you, Colby, and I’m happy that we’re with one another.”

Colby leaned down and kissed Charlie deeply. He pulled back when he heard whistles and clapping and blushed slightly. “I love you too, Charlie, and I’m very happy that we’re together. I never knew that I could be this happy and still be alive.”

Charlie blushed and leaned into Colby. “I never knew it was possible to love this much. I’m happier than I have ever been in my life and it is because of you. I think that we make one hell of a team together and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us.”

Colby kissed Charlie once again because he couldn’t stop himself. He never knew how addicting kissing could be until he got with Charlie and he never wanted to stop kissing Charlie. “I feel the exact same way, Charlie. Everything in my life is so much better because I’m with you. I guess we should mingle.”

Charlie groaned and shook his head. He didn’t want to talk to anyone else just yet so instead he leaned into Colby’s chest and closed his eyes. He loved how safe he felt when he was with Colby. He truly felt blessed and he just knew that it was only going to get better as time went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snickers* I hope that you all liked this little story... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	23. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets a surprise visitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Not connected to any other stories!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 546 Words**
> 
> 260\. (food) Pizza
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie looked up from where was reading a paper that was due to be published in a months’ time when the doorbell rang. He sighed and sat the paper down before he stood up and walked over to the front door. He opened it and smiled when he saw David standing there on his doorstep with a couple of pizzas in his hands. He stepped back and motioned David in and then led the way to the kitchen. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, David, but what’s with the pizza?”

David laughed as he set both pizzas on the bar in the kitchen. He looked at Charlie and grinned. “Larry told Megan that you have been so busy the last couple of days that he wasn’t sure if you’ve ate or not. I promised Larry and Megan I would swing by with some food to make sure that you took a break. If I hadn’t promised they were going to cancel their date and come over to see you just to make sure that you ate. Why are you so busy, Charlie?”

Charlie ran a hand through his hair after he put two plates on the bar next to the pizzas. “I’m trying to finish up some work so that I can take a vacation in the next month or two. I need some me time, but I won’t be able to take the time off if I don’t have things done. I’m trying to make sure that everything is set up for the substitute Professor my classes will have while I’m gone. I have a paper that is due to be published in one month so I’m trying to make sure that it is finished and without errors. I also have a couple of cases I’m helping some other people on that need to be completed because Amita refuses to work on them since I told her that I didn’t feel comfortable dating her.”

David stiffened even as he quickly put three slices of pizza on Charlie’s plate before putting some on his own plate. “I’m glad to hear that you’re taking some time for yourself, Charlie, because you need it. Is there anything I can do to help lessen your workload? You don’t need to be running yourself ragged, Charlie. As for Amita she’ll eventually get over it and if she doesn’t then she’ll soon find herself out of the loop when it comes to consulting for the F.B.I. Now, eat your pizza and then once you finish, we’ll play a couple card games.”

Charlie nodded and sat down. He knew better than to argue with David because the other man would win in the end. By the end of the night he admitted to David and himself that the time away from working did him a lot of good. He had really needed the small break that he got. He smiled at David when he walked him to the door at the end of the night. He ignored the look his dad gave him five minutes later and made his way upstairs and to his bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his mind and body both completely relaxed for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *smirks* So, was this chapter a hint of something that could be more eventually??? Who knows??? I hope that you all liked this little story... Click the comment button and/or the Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	24. Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gives Don an ass chewing and then some advice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… It’s not connected to any other story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 408 Words**
> 
> 180\. (word) Deaf
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

David glared at Don once the man stopped shouting at him. “I don’t know what your problem is, Eppes, but you don’t need to shout. If I go deaf because of you shouting like that I’m going to make sure that you pay my damn medical bills. Everyone here is doing the work that we are supposed to. Get your damn head out of your fucking ass before you end up losing the agents who work under you.”

Don’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What the fuck, David? You can’t talk to me like that!”

David snorted. “I can and I will talk to you like that, Eppes. You are not the only team leader in this office, so you need to quit acting like you are. I know for a fact that Hamilton is tired of listening to you yell and shout for no damn reason. What has you so pissed off today?”

Don scowled but slumped down in his seat. “Charlie is refusing to talk to me because of something I said to him a couple days ago. How was I to know that he liked men as well as women?”

David rolled his eyes. “Don, anyone with eyes can see that Charlie likes men as well as women. We’ve all seen him look at Edgerton’s ass at one point or another. Hell, Hamilton walked in on Charlie and Ian making out once and boy did he get teased like there was no tomorrow. Maybe if you paid more attention with your ears and your eyes you would pick up on some of the shit that we do.”

Don groaned. “I thought I was imagining Charlie checking out Edgerton.”

David laughed. “You’d have to be deaf not to hear how Charlie has commented on Edgerton’s ass, Don. I know that I’ve walked in on more than one conversation with him talking to someone about the tight pants that Edgerton wears. Now, go and see your brother so that you can make up because one of us is going to end up killing you if you keep acting like you are towards us.”

Don sighed but nodded. He knew that David was right. He just couldn’t believe that his baby brother fell for the sniper. Then again, he should have known that he would because Charlie never does anything the easy way. He was always one that would go against the grain if and when he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *cackles* This one had a mind of its own... I hope you all enjoyed it... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	25. Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie brings Don a bottle of Coke and has a talk with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Loosely connected to chapters 21 and 22… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 465 Words**
> 
> 255\. (drink) Coke
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie walked up to Don and threw him a bottle of Coke. He laughed when it slipped through Don’s waiting fingers. “I don’t see how you can drink that, Don. I really don’t like Coke at all!”

Don shook his head and set his bottle of Coke on his desk to give it time to rest before he opened it. He didn’t fancy his drink exploding all over himself after he not only had it thrown at him but after it fell onto the floor. He should have figured that Charlie would throw it at him instead of handing it to him. He looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “Do you have a hot date tonight, Chuck?”

Charlie huffed and rolled his eyes. “Liz conned me into going to some play tonight because her date cancelled at the last moment. Just why did you cancel your date with Liz, Don?”

Don snickered as he leaned back in his desk chair. “I didn’t want to cancel on her, but Assistant Director Wright wants to see me for a meeting tonight. Unfortunately, the meeting starts an hour before our date would have started and I did not want to take the chance that I would have to stand Liz up. I promised to make it up to her tomorrow night. Thank you for going in my place, Charlie. I know how much Liz was looking forward to seeing the play.”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “I need a break from working so much anyways so I had no problem telling her I’d go with her. I expect you to bring her over Sunday for a cookout though, Don. I think that it’s about time that you let dad know that you are in a serious relationship with someone.”

Don groaned but conceded to Charlie’s demand as he finally opened his bottle of Coke and took a drink. “We’ll come to the cookout and I’ll talk to dad about Liz. I just wanted to make sure it was actually going to last this time unlike the last two or three times we started something with one another.”

Charlie sighed. “Don, you and Liz are the only ones who couldn’t see that you were in love with one another. She was afraid to take the chance and you were afraid that you would screw it up. I think that you both have it right finally. Now, I need to go meet your lovely girlfriend for a night out. Make sure to tell my boyfriend that I’ll see him tomorrow when he gets back into the office please.”

Don laughed. “I will, Charlie. Have fun tonight.”

Charlie stuck his tongue out at Don and then sauntered away. He really was looking forward to the play that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *smiles* I hope that you like this little story... Click the comment button and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	26. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is missing his lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, but I can only type for so long at once because of having a heart catherization procedure and a stent put in… My arm is still in quite a lot of pain, but the good news is that my chest is no longer hurting!!! So, here is the next prompt story!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs…
> 
> **Word Count: 402 Words**
> 
> 656\. (song title) Photograph ~ Nickelback
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie stood and looked out the window as he waited on the man he was in love with to pull into his driveway. He really couldn’t wait to see his lover again since it had been a long two weeks since the last time he had seen him. He loved the photograph that he had on his bedside table, in his wallet, and even on his desk at work, but he loved it more when he was able to see his lover face to face. 

As much as he missed Ian when the other man was gone, he knew that he would never ask him to give his job up because of how much Ian loved his job. He smiled when he saw Ian pull into the driveway and quickly walked to the door and pulled it open. He stood there as he waited on Ian to come to him. He knew that if he walked out to Ian that he’d end up giving a show to his neighbors and that is something that he did not want to do. He smiled at his lover once the man got to him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Once he ended the kiss he grinned. “Welcome home, Ian.”

Ian chuckled and kissed Charlie before he walked into the house and pulled Charlie inside. “I’m glad to be home, Professor. I have the next month off work and then I start my new assignment.”

Charlie frowned. “Your new assignment?”

Ian smirked as he turned and pulled Charlie into his arms. “I start at the L.A. field office in a month and I’ll only be taking cases that no other sniper can take. I’m tired of leaving you behind, Professor, and the photograph of us that I look at every night I’m gone is no longer enough. I love you, Charlie Eppes, and I’m finished being away from you for weeks on end.”

Charlie’s eyes widened in shock and then he wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and pulled his head down slightly. He sealed his lips on Ian’s and put everything he felt into the kiss. He always wanted to make sure that Ian realized just how deeply he loved him and wanted him with him. He couldn’t be happier that Ian missed him just as much as he missed the older man when he was off on one of his hunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope that you like this little snippet... Click the comments and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	27. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is in need of a vacation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *snickers* Here is the next prompt story!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 544 Words**
> 
> 6\. (word) Vacation
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don looked at Charlie with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean that you won’t be around for the next two weeks, Charlie?”

Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother. “I meant just that, Don. I’m leaving tomorrow morning for two weeks. I’m going on vacation for once in I don’t know how long. I know that you probably forget what a vacation is, but that doesn’t mean that I have to keep forgetting what a vacation is, Don. I need a break so I’m taking one. Between working at CalSci, here, and on a few other projects I need some downtime before I burn out so I’m taking some downtime. That isn’t even mentioning the fact that I keep dodging Amita who just doesn’t know how to take no for an answer when it comes to dating her.”

Don snorted and shook his head. “Doesn’t that girl realize that you’ve been with Edgerton for the last two years? I do hope that you are making Edgerton take a vacation with you, Chuck.”

Charlie smirked. “Ian will be joining me on my vacation, Don. By the way after I threatened the Director in order to get Ian some time off I also threatened him about giving you some time off once Ian and I get back from our vacation, so be thinking about where you want to go and what you want to do.”

Don’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Charlie!”

Charlie looked at his brother with narrowed eyes and shook his head. “Don’t Charlie me, Don! You need some downtime yourself before you either end up injured or burnt out. I get why you are working so damn much but you need some time to remember what it is like to live. So, I’ll be booking you and Liz a hotel suite in Vegas for two weeks and you both will go and enjoy it, Don, or I’ll have Ian handcuff you both to the damn hotel bed for the whole two weeks! I’m tired of watching you two ignore one another and thinking that you’re better off apart than you are together. You deserve to be happy, Don, and that is all I want for you and for Liz. I’m sorry that Robin hurt you like she did, but I’m pretty sure that your heart has belonged to Liz for the last several years and you just didn’t want to admit it to her or to yourself.”

Don knew better than to argue with his younger brother when he got this way, so he just sighed and nodded. “When you and Edgerton get back, I’ll go on vacation. Have fun, Charlie.”

Charlie smiled and hugged Don before he made his way out of the bullpen and then building. He really could not wait until tomorrow because he would have two whole uninterrupted weeks with his partner. He really did need the break like he told his brother because if he didn’t get it he would probably blow his top and that wouldn’t help him or anyone around him. He needed time with the man he loved just to decompress and bask in the fact that he was loved for who he was and not for what he could do for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	28. Endangered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy someone messed up big time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 682 Words**
> 
> 169\. (word) Endangered
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie looked up when he heard running footsteps but ignored the people that ran into the room he was in and focused back on the detective standing in front of him. He glared at the detective with hard eyes. “You NOT only endangered me, but everyone else working under you as well! Just what in the hell were you thinking? I warned you that your way would put everyone in danger and look what has happened because you decided to ignore what I told you. Is your ego more important than other people’s lives? I WILL be writing up exactly what happened and turning it into not only the Chief of Police but to the Assistant Director of the FBI. I’m first and foremost a consultant to them and everything I work on for any other agency or police department goes through them once the case I’m consulting on is closed.”

Don stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Charlie’s right shoulder. He could tell that his younger brother was injured and that he needed to be checked out. “Charlie, I want you to let Colby walk you to the paramedics to be checked out. I need a medical report even if it is only from the paramedics to give to A.D. Wright.”

Charlie sighed but nodded. “I’m fairly sure my left shoulder is dislocated so I’ll do what you say, Don. Make sure this ass doesn’t get away with what he’s done. He put his men in danger just because he did not want to listen to me. It was his Captain who brought me into the case because he wasn’t sure why Detective Colton wasn’t getting results like he should have been.”

Don nodded and waited until Colby guided Charlie out of the room before he turned to look at Detective Colton with cold eyes. “What in the fuck were you thinking, Colton? You know why Captain Thomas brought Charlie onto your case, so why would you ignore what you were told? I’ll have your fucking badge for this! My brother was injured because of your fucking prejudices against Academics and this time you won’t be able to talk yourself out of the trouble you have landed yourself in. Did you really think that I or anyone on my team would not run a background check on you once we learned just who Charlie was working with? We found a lot of things that we weren’t expecting, but you can bet your ass that the top brass of the LAPD and the FBI is going to learn everything we know about you. I’d make sure that they learned everything even if my younger brother wasn’t one of the people you endangered during this case because I can’t stand law enforcement officers who think that they are above the law.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “You are lucky that it is me that is here and not Charlie’s partner because if Agent Ian Edgerton was here, he’d shoot first and ask questions later. You really should have done research on Charlie before he started working with you. I know that A.D. Wright was fit to be tied when he heard that Charlie had been injured. I know that he plans on calling the Chief of Police and letting him have it with both barrels. You are going to be lucky to have a job once this is all said and done.”

He turned on his heel and strode out of the room and barked orders at the Agents that came with him. He hadn’t been surprised at all that several agents had followed him and his team out of the bullpen and building after he shouted to his team that Charlie had been hurt. He knew that a lot of Agents liked his brother and that they would do whatever they had to, to make sure that he was alright and that the case against those that hurt Charlie was solid. He just wanted to get to Charlie’s side and see how he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all enjoyed this little story... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	29. Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is on a roll!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story follows the previous story Endangered… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 1,234 Words**
> 
> 217\. (object) Badge 
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don waited impatiently at the hospital for Charlie to be discharged. He was just glad that nothing was seriously wrong with his brother because if there had been, he would have gone back to the scene and beat Detective Colton down. The paramedics had popped Charlie’s shoulder back into place, but they wanted him to be seen by an actual doctor to make sure that there would not be any lasting damage from the dislocated shoulder. He frowned as he went through the bag of belongings that one of the nurses had given him because he couldn’t find Charlie’s FBI consultant badge that he had and was supposed to wear at all times when working on a case even if the case wasn’t for the FBI.

He looked up at Colby with a raised eyebrow. “Did Charlie give you his FBI Consultant badge, Colby?”

Colby shook his head. “No, he didn’t, and I asked him for it. He said that Detective Colton took it off him before they went to the suspects house.”

Don’s eyes flashed with anger as he pulled his cell phone and made a quick phone call. Once he ended the call, he looked at Colby with hard eyes. “A.D. Wright will be getting it back and making sure that Colton realizes just how much he messed up. You don’t take a badge off any kind of law enforcement worker. He is not happy with Colton at all and is letting the Chief of Police know just what he thinks of Colton. I have a feeling that Wright won’t be giving the okay for Charlie to consult for the LAPD for a long while and if he does that, he’ll be assigning an Agent to go with Charlie.”

Colby nodded and sat back in his seat. “I called Edgerton and let him know what happened. He is still on his hunt but said he would be putting a call into the actual Director of the FBI. I have a feeling Detective Colton will be not only losing his badge but will end up being charged with whatever he can be charged with. I promised him that one of us would stay with Charlie tonight to make sure that he didn’t do anything he shouldn’t since your dad is out of town until next week.”

Don nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll stay and make sure Charlie takes it easy today and then you can take over tomorrow when he goes to CalSci. I know better than to tell him that he can’t go to work so the only thing I can do is make sure that someone is with him and that he doesn’t aggravate his shoulder injury.”

Colby snorted. “I’ll carry his books for him.”

Don laughed as he finally sat down. “Thank you, Colby, I needed that laugh. Megan, David, and Liz have cleared the scene and arrested those involved with the help of other agents. They are interrogating the suspects now and some of the other agents are talking to other police officers to make a case against Colton. There isn’t any chance in hell that he will get away with what he has done this time. He really should have listened to what Charlie told him instead of thinking that just because he was the lead Detective that he knew better. I’ve heard from several people that he had a big ego and that he doesn’t like listening to other people because he always thinks that he knows best.”

Colby groaned. “I hate people like that, Don. Charlie is one of the most sought out consultants of any and all law enforcement agencies and departments worldwide. If he didn’t know what he does then he wouldn’t be as in high demand as he is with all the agencies. I don’t get why Detective Colton didn’t listen to Charlie, but he’s going to pay a very high price for what he did and didn’t do when it comes to this case. There were three other people hurt today besides Charlie and they are all officers. Detective Colton is going to be answering a lot of uncomfortable questions for quite some time and I’m looking forward to following the inquest into him and his actions today.”

Don smirked. “A.D. Wright has already put three agents onto looking through everything Colton has done in his career. If he has ever done something like this before it will be found, and he WILL lose his badge with no chance of telling his side of what went down. Wright is going to give Colton hell about taking Charlie’s badge and he deserved every censor he is going to get.”

Colby ran a hand down his face. “I would feel sorry for him, but he brought it on his damn self.”

They both stood up and turned to the waiting room door when they heard Charlie talking to someone. They stepped out into the hallway just as an orderly stopped in front of the waiting room. They were in sync with one another still as Colby led the way out of the hospital and Don followed behind the orderly who pushed the wheelchair Charlie was in.

Once he was sure Charlie was settled into the car, he looked at Colby. “Do I need to take you back to work?”

Colby shook his head. “David is on his way to pick me up. I’ll be at Charlie’s by seven thirty tomorrow morning. If you need me before then give me a call.”

Don nodded and then climbed into the driver’s side of the car. He made quick work of getting Charlie home and settled into his bed after making sure that his brother took his pain meds. He decided to get some work done while he could because he just knew that Charlie would wake up at some time that night due to a nightmare. He hated that another nightmare had been added to Charlie’s collection of nightmares when it could have all been avoided if Colton had only listened to what Charlie told him. 

By morning he was exhausted but ignored it in order to take care of his brother. He was surprised that Charlie hadn’t put up a fight when he suggested he take the day off from CalSci and just rest. When he heard the knock on the door he walked over and opened it. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Colby. “You’ll be staying here with Charlie, Colby. I talked him into taking today off. I’m going to crash because last night was a bad night and I haven’t slept yet. Come and get me if you need me before I wake up.”

Colby nodded and walked into the house. He pulled Charlie’s badge out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Don. “Wright gave that to me last night after I confirmed that I would be keeping an eye on Charlie today. He wanted me to tell you to stay home today because he had a feeling that you wouldn’t have gotten any sleep last night. Go rest, Don, and I’ll stay with Charlie.”

Don nodded and after checking on Charlie once more who was fast asleep on the couch, he walked up the stairs and into his childhood bedroom. He was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snorts* My muse had way too much fun with this one I think... I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	30. Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz's thoughts and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story isn’t connected to any other story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 866 Words**
> 
> 245\. (character) Liz 
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Liz sat at her desk and shook her head as she subtly watched Don as he worked. She would be the first to admit even if only to herself that she has loved him almost since she first met him. She had fallen in love with him shortly after she met him the first time. She remembered the exact moment that she fell and fell hard for him. She had been injured and after he put the man down, he handed the suspect over to someone else and ran to her side to check on her. She recognized the look in his eyes even if he had not. 

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She knew that she would eventually have to tell Don how she felt about him, but she was scared. She didn’t want to ruin what they had. She may know logically that Don loved her just like she did him because of the way he looked at her, but that didn’t mean that her heart knew that. She wanted Don to be the one who said the words first, yet she knew that he probably wouldn’t and she knew why. She knew that Don was just as scared of what he felt for her as she was of what she felt for him. 

She looked around the bullpen and realized that her and Don were the last two agents there and decided just to tell Don what she thought and felt. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she stood up. She walked over to Don’s desk and smiled slightly when she saw his eyes light up when he noticed her standing beside his desk. “Do you have a couple minutes to talk, Don?”

Don nodded and pushed away from his desk. He looked around the bullpen and grinned when he noticed that they were alone. He reached out and pulled Liz down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Are you okay, Liz?”

Liz licked her lips to wet them as she leaned her head on Don’s shoulder so that she could still look him in the eyes. “I love you.”

Don’s eyes widened in surprise and then he chuckled. He turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Liz’s right temple. “I love you too, Liz. I actually had it all planned out to tell you tonight on our date. I think I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I fell hard and fast when I wasn’t expecting it. I stopped dating anyone long before you and I even started dating, Liz. I wanted to make sure that when I finally worked the nerve up to tell you how I felt that you believed me.”

Liz blinked away tears even as she pulled Don’s head down and kissed him. She really did love him more than anything. She put everything she felt into the kiss to make sure he realized just how much she loved him. “I have loved you since shortly after I started working with you. I fell for you hard and fast. I realized I was a goner when you ran to check on me after I was hurt the second case I worked with you. You are my heart and soul, Don, and I don’t see that changing anytime soon or at all.”

Don nodded. “You are my heart and soul as well, Liz. We will continue like we have, but we’ll have to let Wright know about our relationship. We should be able to still be on the same team, but Sinclair will be your main supervisor. I would rather you be on my team and reporting to David than you be on another team and not able to make sure you’re safe. I know that you can take care of yourself but I like being able to protect you as well and I like knowing that you are there to protect me should it be needed.”

Liz grinned and after she kissed Don one more time she stood back up. “Let us finish our work so we can get out of here. I am in the mood to go to my place and cook dinner for us and then we can watch a movie or do something else.”

She waited until Don nodded before she walked back to her desk. She wanted nothing more than to finish her work so that they could go home. She was more than ready to spend the night being held in Don’s arms. She smiled at him once she saw that he was watching her after she sat back down at her desk. She blew him a kiss and then started on her report once more. She couldn’t wait until she was finished with it because then she was done for the night and the weekend since they weren’t on call for the weekend for the first time in a month. She wanted to spend the whole weekend at home wrapped up in Don’s arms. She really did love him and she planned on showing him just how much over the whole weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snickers* I loved writing this one... I love reading/writing stories that are Don/Liz... They are one of my favorite pairings and come fourth after Charlie/Ian, Charlie/Colby, Megan/Larry, and then Don/Liz... hehe... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!!


	31. Earned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Not connected to any other story… Slight Nikki bashing… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 573 Words**
> 
> 152\. (word) Earned
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don groaned as he listened to two of his agents bicker back and forth. He stood up and glared at them after he slammed both of his hands down onto his desk. “I don’t know why you are bitching at Colby, Betancourt, but knock it the fuck off! We have had a hard week this week, but we have not done anything to have earned having to listen to you bitch and whine at us because of orders you were given by a superior agent. If you can’t talk it out, then go home and expect to be written up for insubordination. I’m tired of you arguing over every order you are given and it stops now!”

Colby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, Don. I will just ignore Betancourt for the rest of today.”

Don smirked at that because he had a feeling that it had been Nikki who had started the argument and that Colby had just been trying to talk her down once more. He knew that the other agent hated that she was low man on the totem pole. He looked at Nikki with narrowed eyes. “Leave Colby alone, Betancourt, because he had every right to assign you to what he did today. When David or I are not out in the field Colby is the next in line to be in charge and if the three of us our all out of the field than Liz is in charge. I know that you know what chain of command is so fucking follow it already! I am tired of you bitching about everything you get assigned to because you think that you should get to do something else. We have all had to do the same shit you are getting assigned, but we never bitched as much as you do.”

Nikki’s eyes widened in shock. “Sorry, Sir.”

Don glared at Nikki. “Stop calling me something that you know I don’t like, Betancourt. I’m not going to put up with the passive aggressive bullshit for much longer. I want you to take the weekend and think about if you really want to stay on my team because I’m not going to put up with you bitching about things any longer.”

Nikki nodded. “Yes, Eppes.”

Don nodded and then looked at Colby. “Are you coming over to watch the game at Charlie’s tonight?”

Colby laughed. “I’ll be there, Don. I promised your brother I’d pick up beer and pizza.”

Don snorted. “I’ll see you at the house then. I have to go pick Liz up from court, so we’ll be at Charlie’s for dinner and the game.”

Colby smiled and nodded as he watched Don walk away. He was happy that Don and Liz had worked things out because he thought that they made a good couple. When he saw Nikki start to open her mouth, he glared at her and pointed at her desk. “You have a report to write before you can leave for the evening. If you had worked on your report instead of bitching at me for the last forty-five minutes you’d be able to leave like Don just did and like I will be in the next ten minutes.”

He went back to his report and ignored Nikki in favor of getting his report finished so that he could leave. He really just wanted to see Charlie after the day he had, had.


	32. Acceptable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Not connected to any other story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 492 Words**
> 
> 42\. (word) Acceptable
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Larry sighed as he noticed once again that Amita was staring at Charlie. He knew that he was oblivious, but even he couldn’t be or pretend to be as oblivious as Amita was being. He didn’t understand why she couldn’t tell that Charlie was involved with someone. He turned his head and looked at Megan. “I think that Amita is going to be a problem.”

Megan’s eyes scanned the courtyard that they were sitting in. Her eyes narrowed when she saw just how much Amita was focused on Charlie who was talking to Ian and Colby. Hell even Don knew that Charlie was seeing Ian and it took him a few weeks to figure that out. She shook her head and looked at Larry. “How hasn’t she figured out that Charlie and Ian are in a relationship? I mean those two have been together for almost a year.”

Larry snorted. “She hasn’t figured it out yet because anytime she comes upon Ian and Charles they are at an acceptable distance from one another. She has yet to walk in on them making out like a couple teenager like most of us have at one time or another.”

Megan huffed and rolled her eyes. “Anybody with eyes can see that Ian and Charlie are completely in love with one another. I have a feeling that she knows it too, but that she is choosing to ignore the fact that they are in a relationship with one another. She is the one who left for Harvard and then came back eighteen months later. There is no way that she thought everything would be the way it was when she left.”

Larry groaned. “I think she thought exactly that, dear. She broke Charles heart when she left and she expected to still find him heartbroken when she came back.”

Megan’s eyes flashed in anger as she stood up. “Well that isn’t acceptable at all. I’m not going to let her cause problems for Charlie and Ian just because she wants things to be the way they used to be. It’s been eighteen months since she left and all of us have seen and done things that we can’t forget. We have all grown closer because of what we have been through together. She can keep living in her fantasy world, but the first time she makes problems for Charlie and Ian I’ll make her regret ever coming back.”

Larry chuckled as he stood up and wrapped an arm around Megan’s shoulders. I do love you, Megan, and I love how protective you are of Charlie and Ian. Come on let’s go catch up to them and see if they are up for a team dinner tonight.”

Megan nodded and followed Larry over to where Charlie and Ian were standing around talking. She glared at Amita as she walked by her but other than that she didn’t say or do anything else to the other woman.


	33. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 462 Words**
> 
> 174\. (word) Enemy
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie knew something was up with David but he couldn’t figure it out. He had heard the older man snap at Colby, Megan, and Liz several times. He knew that David normally wouldn’t do something like that so he wanted to figure out just what was making the man snap at his friends. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he walked over to David’s desk. He glared at the man with hard eyes. “I don’t know what your problem is, David, but you need to lose it. As far as I can tell Colby, Megan, and Liz haven’t done anything to you that would make you snap at them. Maybe you should remember that they are not your enemy! I’m tired of you treating them like crap just because you are pissed about something that doesn’t have anything to do with them! Grow the hell up, David, before I make you remember just what I’ve done in the past to get the security clearance I have.”

David’s eyes widened in shock even as his mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Charlie.”

Charlie snorted and shook his head. “You can’t gaslight me, David. Figure out what in the hell is bothering you and deal with it before you end up working with a team that doesn’t trust you to have their damn backs. If any of them end up hurt because of your attitude you won’t like me. There is a reason why Ian makes me go to the gun range and gym when he’s in town and it is NOT because he thinks I need to learn how to shoot a gun or throw a punch.”

David watched as Charlie walked away before he looked around. “What just happened?”

Don smirked as he sat back in his office chair. “Charlie just called you out, David. You are lucky that it was Charlie who called you out because I was about to write your ass up for the shit you have been pulling. Charlie’s right that you need to deal with whatever is pissing you off, David, so finish what you are doing and leave. You have the weekend to get your head on straight because come Monday if it isn’t on straight I’ll let Charlie kick your ass.”

David sighed but nodded and quickly shut his work computer down. He knew that he needed to apologize but figured he better wait until Monday when he would actually mean it. He nodded at his teammates and then walked to the elevator. He really did need to deal with the problem and then he would think of a way to thank Charlie for pulling his head out of his ass.


	34. If Everyone Cared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 802 Words**
> 
> 652\. (song title) If Everyone Cared ~ Nickelback
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don swore as he looked around the damage that had been done during the latest protest. He understood why the FBI had been called in. He knew that with everything going on lately that this was an all hands-on deck kind of thing. He turned his head and watched as his brother walked around the devastation making notes for whatever math he could come up with to help figure out just who was starting all the violence at each peaceful protest that was being held. He felt rather than saw Liz come to a stop directly behind his right shoulder. “Did you find anything new out, Liz?”

Liz groaned as she shook her head. “None of the cameras in the area caught sight of who started the violence that happened here. There are several people at the hospital being treated and two of them are in critical but stable condition. Don, whoever is starting the violence knows how to do maximum damage in very little time. The people involved in the rioting during the protest don’t seem to care that they are injuring people.”

Don rubbed a hand down his face. “If everyone cared then this wouldn’t be happening. I don’t know why people feel like they need to cause damage to get their point across, but we will figure it out. I know that people are getting hurt and that you don’t like it, Liz, because I don’t like it either. The only thing we can do is work quickly and find out just who in the hell is hurting these people and damaging businesses.”

Liz nodded. “I’ll see if I can talk to a few witnesses that are still here. I’m hoping that maybe one of them saw something that they didn’t realize.”

Don nodded and watched Liz walk away before he turned back to watch his brother. He frowned when he saw his brother motion him over and quickly made his way to him. “What did you find, Charlie?”

Charlie smiled slightly and pointed at something on the ground. “That doesn’t belong here, Don. Whatever it is it isn’t any part of the building that was damaged or anything else. Maybe it will give you a hint to whoever is doing this.”

Don knelt down and looked closely at what Charlie had pointed at. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. He pulled on a pair of gloves and got out an evidence bag and then loaded the piece of evidence into the bag. As he stood back up he hoped that their was a finger print on the item because he wanted nothing more than to catch the son of a bitch that was helping to terrorize his city. “Good work, Charlie. Are you done here? I want to get back to headquarters and have this looked at. I’m hoping that it will help us catch whoever is doing this.”

Charlie nodded. “I have all the calculations that I need. I will feed them into my computer program and see if it gives us anything new.”

Don smiled. “You have been a bit help with this, Charlie. I know that it is driving you crazy just like it is driving everyone else crazy. We will find the person or persons responsible for this and they will pay for what they have done.”

He gently pushed Charlie in front of him and then followed him back to the SUV he had drove to the crime scene. He wasn’t surprised to see Liz already in the backseat leaving the front seat free for Charlie. After he made sure Charlie was in he walked around and got into the driver’s seat. He may have been overprotective but there was no way he was leaving his baby brother in line of sight for whoever was hurting others if by chance he was around somewhere. 

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Six hours later Don sat back in his desk chair and sighed in relief. He had, had Colby escort his brother home three hours earlier because they had found the people responsible for inciting the riots and he hadn’t wanted Charlie near when they brought them in. He had just finished questioning the last suspect thirty minutes ago. He picked up the reports that had been sat on his desk and read through them before he signed off on them. He had already completed his report as well. 

He stood up after he locked all the reports and other files into his desk drawer. He grabbed up his car keys and after he nodded at those still in the office he walked to the elevator. As he waited on the elevator he decided that he would go to his brothers house. He needed to see a friend face or two after the last several hours


	35. Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 700 Words**
> 
> 195\. (word) Meanwhile
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Amita looked at Charlie and sighed. She knew that he had tried to make their relationship work. She also knew that the reason their relationship wasn’t working was because of her. She loved him but she wasn’t in love with him. She walked over to him and grinned when he looked up at her. “I think we both know that we’re not in love with one another, Charlie.”

Charlie sighed and sat back in his chair. “I love you, Amita, but you’re right I’m not in love with you. What do you want to do?”

Amita laughed. “Nobody but us knows that we are together, so we’ll just keep on as we are. We are great friends, Charlie, and everyone knows it. I’m just glad that we never slept together, or it would have made thing awkward.”

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. “That is very true.”

Amita smirked and leaned back onto Charlie’s desk. “I think it is time for you to realize that your heart already belongs elsewhere just like mine does. Meanwhile, I think we should just continue on like we have been and maybe work on getting the men that we want to be with.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “You really should just ask Colby out, Amita. I think the two of you would be a good fit.”

Amita smiled. “I will make you a deal, Charlie. I will ask Colby out if you ask Ian out. I really cannot take you two giving one another eyes any longer. I feel like I need a cold shower every time you two are in the same room with one another. Charlie, I know you and I know you tried to make our relationship work, but I also know that you have liked Ian for longer than we have been together. We both deserve to be happy.”

Charlie rubbed a hand down his face. “I know we do, Amita. I will work up the courage to ask Ian out.”

Amita looked over at the door and laughed when she noticed both Ian and Colby standing there. “I don’t think either of need to worry about asking the men we like out, Charlie.”

Charlie’s head flew up and his eyes widened in shock even as he blushed. He licked his lips nervously. “What can we do for you, Ian and Colby?”

Colby laughed. “Well, Charlie, you and Amita could agree to go on a double date with Edgerton and me this evening. Amita of course will be with me and you will be with Edgerton, Charlie.”

Amita grinned at the two men standing in the doorway. “We’d love to go out with you two this evening. Give us about ninety minutes and we will be ready to go.”

Ian nodded and then walked into the office and over to Charlie. He bent down and kissed Charlie on the lips and then pulled back and grinned. “See you in ninety minutes, Professor.”

Charlie smiled slightly. “See you then, Ian.”

Amita walked over and kissed Colby on the cheek. “I will give you a kiss after our date. Our two friends kind of jumped the gun.”

Colby snickered. “They did but I think it fits them.”

Amita nodded and watched as Colby and Ian left before she turned on her heel and walked back over to Charlie. She smirked at him but didn’t say anything. She knew that Charlie needed time to process what had just happened. She had no doubt that the double date that evening would be fun. 

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The next day Amita couldn’t help but grin all day long because she had been right. The double date the previous night had been fun, and they had plans again to go out that night. She had no doubt that like her and Colby that Charlie and Ian had plans over the weekend that would be on their own and not a group activity. While she enjoyed the double date she really couldn’t wait until Saturday when she would have Colby all to herself. She just knew that they would have fun and that they would find out that they had even more in common than they already did.


	36. Talkative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 406 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Talkative
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Colby frowned as he watched Charlie work silently. He was used to the slightly younger man being talkative, so him being silent like he was worried him. “Are you alright, Charlie?”

Charlie nodded but didn’t respond other than to check his watch. He had two more minutes to go and then he could finally talk. He looked forward to seeing the look on Don’s face when he ended up winning the bet that they had made. He went back to working and checked his watch every so often. He waited for an extra three minutes to pass before he looked at Colby and smirked. “I’m doing alright, Colby. I’m sorry that if I worried you, but I had a bet going with Don that I could go six hours without speaking and if I won he would buy me tickets to whatever baseball game I wanted to go to.”

Colby laughed. “Don is so going to regret making that bet, Charlie.”

Charlie snickered. “He is especially since I want front row seats right behind home plate. He really should have known better than to make that bet with me.”

Colby snorted. “How did you teach the classes you had today if you couldn’t talk?”

Charlie grinned. “I used a mixture of sign language and writing on a blackboard. I was able to get my point across in both classes I had this morning. The fact that he knew I had two classes this morning is why Don even made the bet. I’ve been recording since we made the bet early this morning so that he can’t accuse me of cheating. Want to go and see a Dodgers game with me, Colby?”

Colby smiled and nodded. “You got yourself a date, Charlie. Just be sure to let me know ahead of time so I can make sure I don’t end up working that night.”

Charlie blushed but nodded and then went back to working after he sent a text to Don letting him know that he went six hours without talking and owed him two front row tickets behind the Home plate at the next Dodgers game. He couldn’t wait for the next Dodgers game so that he could go on a date with Colby and finally act on what he was feeling for the other man. He admitted even if only to himself that he had a crush on the other man and had for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	37. Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 500 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (drink) Beer
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Liz watched as Amita once again walked up to a guy and asked him for his phone number. When she had agreed to a girls’ night out, she hadn’t realized that Amita and Megan wanted to do some kind of experiment. She looked at Megan with a raised eyebrow. “Just what kind of experiment are you and Amita running, Megan?”

Megan chuckled and shook her head. “Amita was down in the dumps because Charlie finally told her that while he likes her, he doesn’t like her like that. I figured that she wouldn’t want to come out to a bar if I asked her so I suggested that we see how many numbers we could get between us. Before you got here I ended up with six numbers so she is now trying to beat the amount of numbers I have.”

Liz snorted. “I know she likes Charlie, but I didn’t realize that she liked him enough to be down in the dumps.”

Megan sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. “I think her ego is hurt more than she is. As soon as we entered the bar, she started eyeing several men.”

Liz smirked and took a sip of her beer. Normally she would have something harder but she had to work tomorrow. “At least it seems to be working then.”

Megan nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. “I figure that we should be able to leave within the next thirty minutes. I told her before we walked in that we would only be here for a couple drinks because you and I both have work tomorrow.”

Liz nodded as she sighed in relief. “Good. I was about to ask you if you told her we wouldn’t be staying late. So, how are you and Larry doing?”

Megan smiled. “Larry and I are doing great, Liz. Since I came back our relationship has been better than ever. We have actually moved in together and just haven’t told anyone outright. I’m pretty sure that Charlie knows though.”

Liz threw her head back and laughed. “Of course, Charlie knows, Megan. That man seems to know things before anyone else does even if he doesn’t admit it to anyone. I know that he knows Don and I are talking about living together. He has left pictures of houses that are for sale on both mine and Don’s desks. At least he is making our search for a house that much easier.”

Megan chuckled. “Charlie’s great that is for sure. He is supportive even if he isn’t obvious about it.”

Liz grinned. “I can see why Don loves him so much. When his other half gets back into town we will all have to go out to dinner together.”

Megan nodded and sat back in her chair. She would give Amita another twenty minutes and then tell her that Liz and she have to leave. She wanted to get home and have a little time with Larry before they went to bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	38. Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 634 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Criminal
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Colby laughed at the look on Don’s face as he finished reading the paper that Charlie had published in the monthly newsletter that the FBI sent out. He wasn’t surprised at all that Charlie published in law enforcement newsletters and other publications because he knew just what Charlie did for not only them but other law enforcement agencies. “I do believe that Charlie has been helping us catch criminals’ way too much, Don.”

Don snorted as he tossed his newsletter onto his desk and looked at one of the best agents he has ever worked with. “Charlie has always been smart, but with what he wrote I’m glad that he is on our side. My mom used to say that Charlie would either make one hell of a criminal or one hell of a good guy. Until now I never really thought about what she meant by that.”

Colby snickered. “I think if Charlie wanted to that he could take over the world as long as he used math to do so, Don. I may not always understand how he comes to his conclusions, but I have to admit that he makes us catching suspects a hell of a lot quicker.”

Don nodded and rubbed his hand down his face. “Wright asked me to pick out two agents to go with Charlie to a conference that he is scheduled to speak at in two weeks. Would you mind being one of those two agents, Colby? I would rather have at least one agent that Charlie is familiar with on his security detail.”

Colby nodded and sat forward in his chair. “I would be happy to tag along, Don, but you do realize that the conference he is scheduled to speak at is one that the BAU members is running don’t you?”

Don smirked. “I know and that is why Charlie even agreed to speak at it. He hasn’t seen Dr. Spencer Reid in person for almost two years now. He talked to me before he agreed to do the conference and I let him know that more than likely Wright would assign a protection detail to him for the duration that he is gone from L.A. because he has already been threatened more than once.”

Colby pursed him lips. “I will speak with Derek Morgan while I’m providing security. At the very least he may see something that we have missed since we are so close to Charlie.”

Don grinned at that. “I spoke to Hotchner and sent him the file that we have already. I have no problem asking for help if it means keeping my brother safe from whoever is threatening him. I am just glad that while he isn’t letting the criminal win, he isn’t putting himself needlessly in danger either.”

Colby smirked. “Whoever is threatening him isn’t going to like the consequences of his actions. I know for a fact that agents in other agencies are also trying to find out who is threatening Charlie. Speaking of I had better go if I don’t want to be late to dinner with him since we actually had a slow day for once.”

Don laughed and nodded. He watched as Colby left and sighed. He had no doubt that his fellow agent would keep Charlie safe and not just because him and Charlie were dating. He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would be before they upgraded dating to living together especially since more often than not Colby stayed over at Charlie’s. He shrugged and got back to work. While he and his team may have had a slow day that day it didn’t mean that he didn’t have other work he needed to get finished including finding a second agent to accompany Charlie on his trip in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	39. Technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 458 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Technology
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

David let out a frustrated breath as he sat back in his desk chair. “Sometimes I hate technology. I need IT up here to fix my computer, Don.”

Don swore as he sat back in his own desk chair. “Yeah, I need them too, David. What in the hell is going on?”

David shook his head as he picked up his phone and called IT. Once he finished his call and hung up, he looked at Don. “Our computers aren’t the only ones who crashed, Don. The tech person told me that they would hopefully have our computers back up and running in an hour or two. I really don’t understand what happened and he said he would tell us what happened when he got up her later.”

Don frowned but nodded. “I guess we will just do paper copies of our reports then.”

David snorted. “I already have my report finished, Don. I do the paper copy of my report first and then I do it online to make it easier on you. I always do it on paper because I do not trust some of the people, we work with to be able to keep track of things on the computers. Unfortunately, I have to admit quite a few of the people we work with do not understand the technology we use and are technophobes. I cannot believe how many agents we have that don’t like having to use computers in their work.”

Don chuckled. “I think it makes our work easier because we are able to find information quicker. There is so much that we can find online nowadays that it makes our jobs easier for the most part. I think that it also helps that some of the people we arrests doesn’t understand technology so they don’t really get that we can find everything out about their lives with a few click of keys as long as they aren’t living off grid. I still find it hilarious that our last suspect didn’t realize how easy it would be to find out all the crimes he committed since he actually documented them on his computer which he broke.”

David rolled his eyes. “I think Charlie may have had a little too much explaining to the guy just what he did wrong.”

Don smirked. “That is my brother for you. Why don’t you go grab us a snack while I finish the last of my report? Once I’m finished we can head out to get a drink.”

David nodded and stood up. He could use a short break from sitting down. He really did hate the paperwork that came with closing a case, but he loved catching the suspects so that they couldn’t hurt anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	40. Technique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 880 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Technique
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lieutenant Gary Walker watched as Professor Charles “Charlie” Eppes walked the newest crime scene. He had called in the Professor because this was the fourth crime scene. He admitted to himself that while he didn’t understand Charlie or his math that he loved the results the other man produced. He looked at the detective standing beside him when he cleared his throat. “What can I help you with, Detective Sawyer?”

Frank Sawyer sighed. “What is your consultant doing?”

Gary smirked as he turned his head to watch Charlie once more. “He is gathering the data he needs to help us with our case, Sawyer. I may not understand his math, but I admire his technique. Professor Eppes consults for the FBI and other federal law agencies as well as police departments across the United States. After I saw that this scene was just like the other three, I called him in to help us. I have no doubt that he will be able to figure out what it is that we are missing.”

Frank nodded. “I have read some of the papers that he has published because my oldest son loves math. I was going to suggest that you call him in myself, but I wasn’t really sure if you would be willing to call in outside help.”

Gary shrugged his shoulders. “I am not above calling in outside help if it helps me to save more people. I would have called him in sooner, but he was working a case with the FBI. As soon as I found out that he was finished with the case I called and requested that he consult on our case.”

Frank ran a hand through his hair. “It looks like he is finished doing whatever it is he was doing.”

Gary nodded and strode over to where Charlie was standing. He waited as the younger man finished writing whatever he was writing before he said, “Thank you once more for coming down, Charlie. Charlie, meet Detective Frank Sawyer. Sawyer, meet Professor Charlie Eppes. Now, Charlie, have you figured anything out?”

Charlie looked at Gary and Frank and smiled slightly. “I can tell you guys that you have two suspects that you are looking for and not one. I can also tell you that one of them is taller than the other based on the shoe size pattern that I see. I have all the calculations that I need and should be able to help you narrow down your suspect list.”

Gary grinned. “I knew that you’d be able to help out with this case, Charlie. Are you ready to head back to the precinct?”

Charlie nodded and followed Gary to his car. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to find the killer which he was happy about. He had agreed to consult for Gary even though he was exhausted. He stayed silent on the ride to the precinct and then got right to work once he was showed to an empty conference room. 

Two and a half hours later he sat back with a sigh of relief. He looked up when Gary walked into the conference room. “Everything you need to know about the suspects I have printed. Once I used a program I wrote I was able to narrow the list down to ten people. After I did that I was able to narrow it down even further with all the information you had relating to the murders. Your two suspects are a pair of brothers.”

Gary stalked over to the printer and grabbed everything in it. He quickly read through it and then handed it to Frank. “Go and pick our suspects up, Sawyer. We’ll close this case by the end of the day.”

Charlie stood up. “I will leave you guys to it because I need to get home and go to sleep. I have now been up for almost three days straight and I’m exhausted.”

Gary frowned. “I will have someone drive you home, Charlie. Thank you for the work you have done. It will be because of you that no other families will be lost to these two men.”

Charlie smiled and nodded. He waited until the police officer Gary assigned to drive him home motioned at him and then followed him out of the precinct and to his car. He didn’t say anything on the car ride but as soon as he was at home he looked at the officer and smiled at him. “Thank you for the ride. I’m sorry that I wasn’t talkative but I’m running on fumes.”

The officer laughed. “I understand that, Professor. I hope that you get some sleep.”

Charlie nodded and climbed out of the car. When he entered his house, he went straight to his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers, and climbed into his bed. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

When he woke up ten hours later, he checked his cell and read the text message that Gary Walker had sent him. He snorted after he finished reading the text. He was happy that Gary had closed his case. Now, he had two whole days free and he wanted nothing more than to relax. Which is what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	41. Basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 512 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Basically
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ian Edgerton watched as Don worked up a head of steam and smirked. “Why do you have a problem with me dating your brother, Eppes? Your brother is way over the age of consent and doesn’t need your approval on who he dates or what he does.”

Don glared at Ian. “He can do so much better than you, Edgerton. I just think that Charlie should date Amita.”

Ian snorted and shook his head. “Is it the fact that I am the man he is dating or is it the fact that you are homophobic, Eppes? As for Charlie dating Amita that won’t happen since Amita is happily dating Colby. Are you really this damn blind when it comes to people your agents are dating or are you just selectively blind? I’m not asking for your permission to date your brother especially since Alan has already given me his blessing. You need to grow the hell up, Eppes, before you end up losing everything that you have worked for. Do you really think that the FBI will keep you in a position of power if you really are as homophobic as you are coming off? The times have moved forward and you need to do the same!”

Don stepped forward and then stopped. “I’m not homophobic, Edgerton! I just don’t want my brother with someone like you. How in the fuck will your relationship work anyways with you away most of the time?”

Ian rolled his eyes. “You really are stupid, Eppes. I will have to go to Quantico six times a year to train others and your brother will be going with me when I go. If you haven’t noticed I haven’t been on as many hunts as I normally am. I love your brother and I’ll be damned if I let you hurt him because of your attitude. It isn’t me or even someone like me that you don’t like being with your brother. What it boils down to basically is that you think you should have a say in who your brother dates and now that you have figured out that you don’t you’re pissed. Charlie is old enough to choose his own partner and he doesn’t need your permission. Now, you are invited to dinner tonight, but if you can’t or won’t lose the attitude you currently have then don’t bother to show up. I am not going to let you hurt your brother or your father with your words or actions.”

He turned on his heel and strode out of the hallway that he had been cornered in. He didn’t really care one way or another if Don showed up or not. He had known that Don was going to act the way he had because both Charlie and Alan warned him. He shook his head to clear it and grinned as he thought about his partner. He was looking forward to having dinner with Charlie, Alan, Colby, Amita, David, Larry, and Megan because it was the first dinner party that him and Charlie had planned together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	42. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 413 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Beauty
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Robin Brooks sighed as she read through another case file. She loved her job as Assistant U.S. Attorney, but sometimes she wished that she didn’t work the hours she worked. More often than not she was too exhausted to go out and have a drink with her friends. At least she was going to meet a few girlfriends once she finished the case file she was reading through now. She admitted to herself even if she would never say it out loud that she was happy with the women friends she had even if they were on or worked with her ex-boyfriend.

She knew that she had hurt Don when she left like she had but she also knew that a relationship between them would never really work for long. She was happy that he had found a woman who could love him for him. She had to admit that when she watched them together that she was struck by their beauty as a couple. She knew that Liz and Don were made for one another and she would never stand in their way of one another. She loved watching them together because it made her realize that it was possible to find love with someone that you worked closely with day in and day out. 

She had no doubt that eventually she would give into one of her coworkers who constantly asked her out because she did like the older man. She was afraid of being hurt but also knew that she couldn’t keep herself from it because if she did then she would never truly be happy. She wanted what she saw that Don and Liz had. She wanted a man who looked at her the way that Don looked at Liz. She wanted to be someone’s whole world and know it just by the look in his eyes and the way he held her that told of how precious she was to him.

She smiled as she finally finished the file that she was working on. She could finally meet up with her female friends for a drink and then once she got home she’d think of a way to tell the man that liked her that she liked him too. Maybe it was time for her to stop running and to live the life that she wanted for herself. It was time for her to let go of the past and to accept that she deserved to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	43. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 488 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Dangerous
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie sighed as he looked at his brother. “I told you that the FBI isn’t the only agency that I consult for, Don. I really do not get why you are so surprised that I just now got back from consulting with another agency.”

Don narrowed his eyes at his brother. “You NEVER told me that you consult for the CIA, Charlie! How in the hell can you consult for them? Do you not realize how dangerous that is?”

Charlie snorted and shook his head. “Don, have you ever looked at the complete file that the FBI have on me? I know that I had you teach me how to shoot a rifle, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t know how to fire any other guns. I may not like guns, but with as much as I consult it would be stupid of me not to know how to use a handgun. I do believe that we can both agree that I’m not stupid, Don!”

Don shook his head. “No, I didn’t read the complete file that we have on you, Charlie.”

Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should read it, Don. That file will tell you that I know how to fire a hand gun, that I know how to fight hand-to-hand, and that I have trained and passed the course for evasive driving. Actually, I think it may also tell you that I have got away from more than one kidnapper and that I put quite a few people in the hospital because of them attacking me. Don, I know that you love me and want to protect me, but you need to realize that I know how to protect myself. Even to this day I attend martial art classes because I know that I need to be able to protect myself. Just because I’m a consultant doesn’t mean that I won’t end up targeted like agents and police officers. I know how dangerous our world is and I do what I can to help make it even just a little bit safer. I need you to trust me and trust that I know what I can and cannot handle, Don. Can you do that? Please?”

Don sighed. “Fine, Charlie, but I’m going to read your complete file. I really should have read it before now, but I had hoped that you would open up to me yourself.”

Charlie smirked. “I figured that you wouldn’t believe me, Don, and I know that the file has pictures of me taking down suspects. I won’t be offended if you read it, Don. After all I am the one who suggested that the FBI have the file.”

Don nodded and after he smiled slightly at his brother he walked away. He had a file to read and he had a feeling that his world view was about to change when it came to his baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	44. Eased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 496 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Ease/Eased
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie eased Don down onto the couch in his living room before he stepped back. He frowned when he saw the pain in his brother’s eyes and quickly pulled out two of the pain pills that the doctor at the hospital had prescribed for Don. He handed them to Don with a glass of water that Ian had filled as soon as they got home. He waited on his brother to take the pain meds and sighed. He wanted to go back to HQ and read a couple agents the riot act, but he knew that it wouldn’t help right then. He turned his head slightly and looked at his lover. “What in the hell happened, Ian?”

Ian’s eyes flashed with anger. “Nikki didn’t like the fact that Don pointed out that you and I have been together for almost a year now. She thought that the one semi date we had meant that we had more with one another than we did. Hell, I didn’t even kiss her at the end of the date. I told her up front that I had feelings for someone else and I planned on seeing if I could build a lasting relationship with that person. We were sparring when she decided to take her frustration out on Don and attacked him before he was even ready. In fact, Don was off to the side talking to me and not even on the mats or in the ring when she attacked him. He went down hard on the concrete floor and with the way he landed I knew that he had landed wrong and injured something in his back.”

Charlie swore. “I want her wrote up for what she did! She could have caused Don some serious harm just because she didn’t like the fact that you are with me. I will NOT put up with her being on Don’s team because she can’t be trusted to watch his back. She really can’t believe that you haven’t called her in almost a year because you were working nonstop. I know that I mentioned more than once that I have seen you when Colby or David asked me how you were doing.”

Don snorted. “Betancourt is one of those females that think she’s Gods gift to men, Charlie. She does her best to ignore things that she doesn’t like and she sure as hell doesn’t like the fact that Ian here chose you over her. I will be writing her up tomorrow and she will be on desk duty for the next month. I also think that I will be making her see a shrink because she is going to end up causing one of us to be hurt out in the field one of these times just because she ignored something she shouldn’t have.”

Charlie nodded and smiled at his brother. He followed Ian over to the other couch he bought for the living room and sat down beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	45. Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 417 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (song title) Rumor ~ Lee Brice
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Megan walked up to Don with a raised eyebrow. “What is this rumor that I’m hearing, Don?”

Don narrowed his eyes at Megan. “What rumor are you talking about, Megan?”

Megan chuckled and shook her head. “There is a rumor going around that Charlie is dating Edgerton. How could you not have heard that rumor, Don? I mean I heard it as soon as I walked into the building!”

Don groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “That isn’t a rumor, Megan, no matter how much I’d rather it be a rumor instead of fact. I found out three days ago that Charlie and Edgerton are in a relationship and that they have been in one for a little over a year now. I was shocked when Charlie sat me down and told me, but then again I shouldn’t have been because I have seen how my brother looks at Edgerton when he is in town.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed. “He only told me when he did because someone had walked in on him and Edgerton making out. It would seem that those two have no damn self-control when they are left alone in a room longer than two minutes. I have known that those two were together about two weeks after they got together because they can’t keep their hands off one another. I just made sure that they didn’t know I knew that they were together. I wanted Charlie to come to me on his own time and I understood then and still understand now why he waited like he did to tell me. As long as Charlie is happy, I don’t care who he is seeing. I would rather he be with Edgerton than someone else because I know that Edgerton won’t hurt him. All you have to do is watch them together and you can see that they are completely in love with one another.”

Megan nodded. “Then I won’t tease Charlie about his relationship with Ian.”

Don smirked. “Now, Megan, I didn’t say that at all! I plan on having fun with the fact that they were caught for weeks to come.”

Megan threw her head back and laughed. She could understand where Don was coming from and decided that she would help him tease Charlie and Ian. She knew that she would have fun with it as well. She knew just how far she could push it before Charlie or even Ian would end up mad at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	46. Larry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 486 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (character) Larry
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Larry knew that he oblivious about a lot of things, but he also knew that he picked up on some things that nobody else would or could. A case in point would be that nobody but him seemed to realize that Charlie was in a serious relationship with Agents Ian Edgerton and Colby Granger. He knew that in these days that a lot of people didn’t go for a triad relationship, but he also knew that a triad relationship is the best kind of relationship that Charles Eppes could possibly in. 

He watched as Don, Liz, David, and even Alan tried to set Charlie up on blind dates time and time again. He wanted to tell them that it wouldn’t do any good, but he didn’t feel right in telling them because it was Charlie’s secret. He really couldn’t wait until Megan came back because he knew that she would make them back off Charlie. He hated how depressed they were making Charlie and it angered him that they couldn’t see what they were doing to the younger man.

He wondered how Don, David, and Liz could call themselves agents when they couldn’t even see or tell that Charlie was happily in love with two people. How in the world could they not see that one of the men Charlie was in love with was on their team? He had no doubt that everything they were doing and saying to Charlie was going to blow up in their faces and by the looks of things it was going to blow up in their faces sooner rather than later.

He stood up just as he saw Ian Edgerton heading to the three gossips with murder on his face. He quickly made his way over and planted himself right in front of Ian. “This isn’t the time, Ian.”

Ian looked down at Larry and then gently moved him out of the way as he stepped forward the remaining two steps. “No, Larry, this is the time. I have had it with Charlie calling me while he’s in tears because these three and Alan can’t mind their own fucking business. Besides it is better that it is me than Megan who is ready to kill them all with no questions asked.”

Larry swallowed hard and stepped to the right to make sure that he was out of the line of fire. “Carry on then.”

He silently watched as Ian tore the three agents a new one before he left to go home. He would have gone to see Charlie but he knew that Colby was with him and that Ian would soon join them. He wanted to be at home because he knew that since Ian was back that Megan would be home soon as well. He wanted to make sure that everything was as it should be for the home he shared with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	47. Occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 459 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Occasion
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Don looked around the decorated living room of his brother’s house with a grin on his face as he noticed Liz light up at the sight of the decorations. He heard a noise and turned to look at his brother who had just walked down the stairs. “What is the occasion, Charlie?”

Charlie laughed and shook his head as he watched Liz walk over to Ian, Megan, and Larry. “I decided that Liz deserved a birthday party so I decorated. I know that she said she didn’t want one but there was a look in her eyes when she said it.”

Don sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I noticed the look in her eyes too, Charlie. I meant to ask you this morning, but the team got hit with that case. Thank you for doing this for her. It means a lot to me that you would think to do this for her.”

Charlie shrugged his shoulders as he blushed. “I know what she means to you, Don, even if you don’t say it all that often. I haven’t seen you this happy or settled in a long time and I know that she’s the reason for it. I always thought that you two made a good couple and then you were split up and you were with Robin, so I didn’t say anything.”

Don groaned as his eyes sought Liz and locked with her eyes before he looked back at his brother. “I messed up big time there and I’ve apologized several times to Liz about that. I feared what I felt for Liz so decided during our break that it was best to move on. I didn’t want to admit it to anyone let alone myself that Liz had my heart and soul. It hurt when Robin left like she did, but I followed your advice and went and saw her. I talked to her and she helped me get my head on straight. I no longer fear what I feel for Liz and she knows that I love her. Now, you just need to tell your man that you love him and that he needs to move in.”

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. “About that, Don, Ian has been living with me for six months now. We just haven’t announced it to everyone because if they can’t figure it out then they need to rethink their careers.”

Don laughed. “I agree there. Okay no more serious talk because we have a party to enjoy.”

Charlie smiled and walked beside his brother to where both of their partners were standing as they talked to one another. Yes, he had to admit that when his brother was happy everyone else was happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	48. Emphasize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next prompt story… I plan on updating 5 a day for the foreseeable future… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 390 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (word) Emphasize
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie looked at the students in his current class with narrowed eyes. While he shouldn’t have favorites as a Professor he had to admit that he did and his favorites was everyone that was in his current class. “I will emphasize once again that the grade for the paper I just assigned is twenty-five percent of your final grade for this class. I know that you all will do as well on this paper as you have on every other paper that I have given you for this class.”

Philip Jenkins raised his hand. “Professor Eppes, are we allowed to see about following a person in the field we have chosen in order to prove that they use math every day in their life?”

Charlie laughed as he nodded. “Yes, Philip, if you are able to follow someone in their chosen field then you are allowed to so. It would only give your paper more creditability. I would also suggest that you interview more than one person in whatever field you have chosen to use for you paper because not everyone does everything the same way. If you interview or follow more than one person then you will get a wider range of information.”

Philip nodded. “Thank you, Professor.”

Charlie smiled and looked at all his students. “I remember doing a paper like this when I was working on this particular degree. I also chose to use law enforcement as my chosen field. Why do you think I consult so much with the FBI and other law enforcement officers? I find it easy to do because I did so before I even had my degree. I was able to prove that math could and would help to find a suspect. I was able to predict things that police officers and agents didn’t even think of when they worked a case. Just remember that people use math every day no matter their profession and you may just find a way to make their job easier. Have fun with research but remember to respect those that you interview even if you don’t agree with something they say or do. Class dismissed.”

He walked back to his desk and sat down as his students left his classroom. He had to admit that he couldn’t wait to see what his students came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	49. Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 405 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (character) Ian
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ian Edgerton was good at his job because he knew how to read people. He was able to pick up on someone when they were lying or hiding something. He was able to track even the most talented because he was not afraid to put himself in their headspace. He was able to get into their heads once he learned everything he could about those that he was called in to find. He saw things that others missed because he was so used to looking deeper than a lot of people looked when they looked at someone or something. It is what made him a great agent and it is what made him able to navigate relationships that he was part of easier than most men involved with someone. Not that he ever stayed in a relationship long because most people couldn’t handle his job and the didn’t like the amount of time he spent away.

He loved his job and there hadn’t been one woman or man who made him want to give it up. He did not want to have to change who he was to be with someone. He didn’t feel that it was right to be asked to change who he was just because someone didn’t like something about him or what he did. He had started to fear that he would never find someone who can handle him and the work that he did. However, as soon as he met Professor Charles “Charlie” Eppes he knew that he had been wrong in his thinking. He had no doubt that the Professor could handle him and his job even if he acted like he didn’t know things he did. It took him less than three hours to see through Charlie and he admitted that he liked what he saw to himself. 

Now, here it was three years later, and he had just married the man that he loved more than anything. It was very evident that he loved Charlie more than anything since he had transferred to the LA branch of the FBI and gave up hunting down fugitives. He had thought he would never give up his job for anyone, but he really changed his job for himself because he didn’t like being away from Charlie for days or weeks on in. He was happier than he had ever been though and he wouldn’t change that for anything or anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	50. Shameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next prompt story!!! My muse is just on a kick and I indulged her… lmao… Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 522 Words**
> 
> Prompt: (song title) Shameless ~ Garth Brooks
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie watched Colby with amusement in his eyes. He had to admit that the man he had been seeing for the last six months had many facets. He loved that about Colby and he enjoyed seeing him relax and just let loose. He took a sip of his beer and looked at his brother who stopped beside him. “What’s up, Don?”

Don smirked as he looked at Colby playing with one of Liz’s nephews. “He is really good with kids.”

Charlie nodded and smiled slightly. “He is. He has nieces and nephews that he only gets to see maybe once or twice a year because his brother lives out of the country. He is shameless when he gets with his niece and nephews. It is hilarious to watch that is for sure.”

Don laughed. “It is good to see him let loose. He has been stressed the last several weeks. I also like seeing Liz let loose and relax. I know that she’s been tense these last few weeks. I am just happy that we have the next week off.”

Charlie sighed. “I think that we should all get out of town for a couple days. Maybe a trip to Vegas?”

Don snorted and then nodded a few minutes later after thinking about it. “It would just be us four since, Megan, Larry, David, and his partner are all going somewhere together.”

Charlie smirked. “They are heading to the Grand Canyon but will be in Las Vegas toward the middle of the week. I guess we should talk to our other halves and see if they will agree for a week away.”

Don grinned and led the way over to Liz and Colby. He wrapped an arm around Liz’s waist as he kissed her on the head. “How would you feel about getting out of town for a week? I think we should follow Megan and David’s example and just get away for a little bit.”

Liz looked Don in the eye and smiled prettily. “I would actually like that a lot, Don. I think some time away would do all of us some good.”

Don nodded and looked over at Charlie and Colby with a raised eyebrow. “Well? I know Charlie is good with getting away, but what about you, Colby?”

Colby nodded and ran a hand down his face as he watched Liz’s nephews play on the slide. “I think I’d like to get away for a little bit. When do we leave?”

Charlie chuckled. “I think we could leave this evening after dinner if that is okay with everyone. That gives us a little more time with Liz’s nephews and the chance to unwind before we leave. I will take care of the flight arrangements. I know we could probably drive, but I’m of the mind the sooner we get there the better we will all be.”

Everyone nodded and then Charlie smiled at the kids before he pulled out his cell phone and walked away from the group. Two phone calls later and he had everything set up for their trip to Las Vegas. He really couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: *grins* I think that my muse had a little too much fun with this one... I hope you all liked it... Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
